Bereave
by Katraa
Summary: He had just won a one way trip to hell, courtesy of a silverhaired stranger. riku x sora
1. start

**

* * *

**

**Bereave**

**

* * *

**

Congratulations! You've just won a one-way trip to hell. Be prepared for the ride of your life, Sora Kayaki.

Cerulean hues stared out the rain-spotted windows. The brunette who stood at roughly around five-six was standing in the corner of the coffee shop. It was atypical that he would do this. Usually the jovial teenager would be bouncing about the shop asking for orders and chattering aimlessly with customers and friends. However, today appeared quite different. Instead of moving around the place dexterously, the brunette remained standing, undeterred, by the window, watching the rain fall. Drops clambered down from the heavens, hitting and slamming the pavement in waves. Blue eyes reflected the teenager's sheer amazement. It was remarkable how easily captivated the young adult was lately.

The brunette was eighteen. His nineteenth birthday was in a few weeks and he had planned on going on a trip up to Maine to celebrate. Tidus and Selphie were already up there in the cottage they all paid rent for. They shared it as a summer-home when the weather in Connecticut became a bother. Although the two states were not that far apart, it still was a nuisance. But lately, Sora hadn't been in his home state. Lately, he had strayed away from the quiet Windham area and up towards Boston. That was where he attended Boston University in hopes of becoming a pediatrician. It was the common dream amongst his peers.

Sora, the youth, pushed his hands into the slits of his black windbreaker. Eyes peeled themselves off the rain to glimpse back at the interior of his workplace. Today would be his last day for a few weeks. It was summer-break as of two thirty yesterday, and Sora was just now getting around to leaving town to head up north. A grin appeared on Sora's for the first time that day as he walked across the café towards the counter. In his head continued a never-ending mantra. _Just a few more minutes and I'll be on my way to Maine to vacation! Away from work, away from stress, away from college! For a whole two weeks!_

Sora arrived at the counter and watched as a blonde turned around and smirked at him, "Hello, Sora. What can I do for you?" The man asked, folding his arms to his chest. His watchful eyes surveyed Sora for a moment, as if trying to gauge the other's response before it became verbal.

"You and Leon know that I'm taking the next two weeks off, right?" Sora asked shyly, not meeting his boss' gaze. It was a habit of his. He was always the passive type of person. He had never really been that assertive. He knew he had to change if he wanted to succeed, but change was so hard nowadays.

"Mhm." The blonde nodded before continuing, "I hope you have a good two weeks. You've been working horrendous hours. Hopefully the mountain air will clear your troubled mind." The blonde laughed and patted Sora on the shoulder over the counter.

Sora smiled and blushed sheepishly, "Thanks, Cloud." He managed in a whisper. He used his thumb to untack his nametag. "Can you tell Kairi that I'll see her in a few weeks?" Sora requested in a timorous voice.

"Of course I can." Cloud nodded and then came to a cessation, "Just promise me that you won't come back eloped."

"Married?" Sora echoed, blue eyes blinking curiously. His cheeks blushed a dark red as he suddenly became uncomfortable. "W-why would I come back married?" Sora asked, a bit afraid to know the meaning behind his friend's odd words and advice.

"Apparently Maine has the most eligible bachelors." Cloud cooed and then shook his head, "Not that they can compare to Leon." He gave the younger brunette a smirk as he crossed his arms once more. He hooked his right under his left, giving off a rather intimidating look. One that Sora was faced with countless times a day.

Sora lowered his gaze, "…I can assure you that I won't find love during vacation."

"What about a heated romance?" Cloud pried, eyes shimmering with amusement at Sora. Sora looked up, face flustered and pale. Cloud chortled and continued, "Just make sure the guy is handsome enough and treats you with respect."

"Heh…right." Sora nodded sheepishly. Maybe letting Cloud figure out his orientation with a bad idea. Then again, that was another story for another time.

"Anyways, I digress. I should get back to orders before Leon punishes me." A slight pause, "Although, knowing Leon, it'd be interesting to see what punishments he'd conjure up." Cloud paused when he noticed the uncomfortable flicker in Sora's eyes. He chuckled nervously and began waving frantically, as if to dismiss the awkward air that had surrounded the pair. "Have a good time, Sora. I'll see you in two weeks."

"Thanks." Sora nodded and waved before heading off towards the entrance.

_Two weeks. Two whole weeks of no responsibilities and commitments and reminders of this dreaded town. Two weeks of paradise._

**x x x**

Sora had somehow managed to cram over half a dozen goodbyes into the timeframe of half an hour. By the time three 'o clock rolled around, he was exhausted. But excited, nonetheless. Sora kicked his suitcase towards the bus that would take him from Boston to the capital of Maine. From there he would take a taxi (or cab, what ever they called them there), to his cabin to meet and greet Selphie and the others. Sora grumbled something incoherent under his breath as he entered the bus. It was crowded and smelt of sweat and other foul things. His lips pierced into a frown as he found a vacant seat. What a way to start _paradise_.

**x x x**

The bus-ride, to say the very least, was hell on wheels. At least what Sora called 'hell on wheels' for the time being. It would be only a max of two hours before all his assumptions and earlier thoughts were flipped upside down and tossed around. And god would he be so lost. Two hours until he was faced with a corrupted fairy tale.

Sora yawned as he exited the Greyhound bus. He waved to the kind driver (the only person he had conversation with the whole hour and a half ride up there). Sora yawned for the second time as the bus sped off, back towards Boston, or perhaps a bus top. Sora shrugged and plopped his lithe form onto the bench. He set his suitcase down beside him as he stared up into the rainy sky. At least here it wasn't raining. For that he was quite thankful.

It wasn't long before Sora had managed to snag a taxi from the bustling streets. He called the word frantically, along with waving his arms. One eventually slowed by the sidewalk, allowing him entrance. Sora grinned profusely as he plopped his things into the trunk. He hurried to the backseat and opened the door. Seconds later he entered and slammed the door shut, and couldn't help but thinking he heard the utterance of One hour and thirty minutes ringing over and over in his head in an annoying repeated sequence.

"Where you headed?"

The man had no accent, which was quite a surprise to the brunette. Sora blinked and looked shyly to the cab driver. He couldn't see his face, just a mob of silver hair. Sora sat straight up before managing out a timid, "Rainford." His blue eyes stared into the driver's mirror, hoping to catch sight of the other male's gaze.

"What's up there?" The other asked with slight amusement.

"My friends and our cabin." Sora explained with a gentle and uncertain smile. Within seconds he relaxed and leaned back against the comfortable taxi. His eyes lidded briefly as he felt the cab begin to take off. The lulling sound of rain beginning to fall kept him from becoming claustrophobic or homesick for his wretched dorm.

"So your friends rent a cabin up there?"

"Yeah." Was Sora's simple response, eyes cracking open.

"I'm surprised you're not just driving up there. It'd be cheaper." The silver-haired driver offered, turning into the high-speed lane as he entered the interstate.

Sora shrugged before adding in his two-cents, "I don't… really have my license." He mumbled, a bit embarrassed and ashamed. He really didn't think he needed it seeing he lived on campus and everything was within walking distance. But it was times like these that he regretted being so conservative.

"That explains it."

Something about the other's voice seemed so fake. So fake, just like the time blaring in his head, making him feel a bit nauseas.

"One hour…" He repeated aloud, mind numbing to its effects.

"Excuse me?" The other asked.

"Huh?" Sora's eyes snapped open as he looked to the driver. His blue eyes met shining aquamarine ones briefly in the mirror. Something in Sora's gut dropped as he lowered his gaze to the cab's floor. "What's wrong?" Sora asked in a whisper.

"Did you say something?" The driver asked.

"No?" Sora hadn't been aware that he had spoken the time out loud. The cab driver must think he was insane by this point. First now having his license and now muttering off random amounts of time. Real reassuring, Sora. "I'm sorry… I sometimes talk to myself." Sora laughed nervously, shoulders falling into a dismal shrug.

"We all do sometimes." Something in that sounded forced.

"How old are?" Sora suddenly asked. He bit his tongue when the question registered in his mind. He had the bad tendency of saying the first thing that came to mind. And once he did, he'd sheepishly turn away, just like now. Instead of being assertive, he just fell back into his passive and weak state. He wasn't a weak person by any means, just weak when it came to strangers and superiors.

"Uhm.. Nineteen… why?"

"N-no reason." Sora slurred, glancing downward. "I'm sorry… I didn't mean to ask you that."

"It's okay, I suppose?" There was a bit of edge in his voice, and that part sounded real. Sora shifted uncomfortably. Curiosity got the best of the teenager as he leaned forward and stared at the small ID near the front of the taxi. There was displayed a picture of the driver and a name. Sora squinted in efforts to read it. When he failed he sighed. "It says Riku Karada, resident of Maine, Driver for the State of Maine, nineteen years old, male, yada yada." The man's lips twisted into a light smirk.

"…Oh." Sora nodded and blinked. He shook away the time once more, declaring it more of a nuisance than anything. "I like your name." Sora offered in lack of anything better to say.

"Thank you?" A pause, "What's yours?"

Sora was a bit hesitant. He hadn't really been that gung-ho on having a conversation with his driver. Especially when it turned out to be a slightly handsome driver who sounded like he wanted to kill someone. He was probably having a bad day, Sora concluded. And Sora supposed giving his name would suffice, "I'm Sora Kayaki… nice to meet you, Riku." The other's name fell from his lips like a toxic liquid. His tongue had difficulties pronouncing the name at first.

"Just think of the Ri as the re in repeat." Riku stated nonchalantly.

"Uhm…thanks." Sora blushed and returned his gaze out the window, "Do you drive up this way often?"

"Not particularly… I usually just drive in the city."

"Oh."

"Are you single?"

"E-excuse me?" Sora's eyes pried themselves off the window to stare bewildered at Riku. His blue eyes glowed with anxiety and his face was half white and half a dark maroon. Sora's expression said it all, and made up in the areas where his words lacked. Sora heard Riku's chuckling and instantly tensed.

"Relax, I'm not coming onto you. I was just asking, because normally people bring their girlfriends up to cottages." Riku murmured, sounding so uptight and isolated. It bothered Sora.

"Heh…right." Sora nodded, "But yeah.. I am." He wasn't really too keen on enlightening a complete stranger about where his tastes lie. Perhaps if Riku had been more friendly and genuine he would have. He had to admit, Riku as devilishly handsome… and just looking at him made Sora stop and stare and blush. But his personality conflicted with his beauty. And it made any interest Sora might have had vanish off the surface of the earth.

"So am I. Not many people are interested in someone who spends all his time driving around a yellow car." Riku muttered rather darkly.

"I can understand that." Sora offered and looked back out the window. And with that, for the most part, the conversation ended. Sora was lost to the trees flashing by him and the cars and the bright blue sky. The clock ticked on, constantly reminding him of a looming doom. But to him, it wasn't doom. To him it was a countdown until he arrived in paradise. Too bad no one ever told him that paradise was just another word for hell.

**x x x**

Sora woke with a start after forty minutes. The first thing he noticed was the words in his head blaring out a mantra of ten minutes. And then he noticed that he still wasn't anywhere near Rainford. By now he should start seeing signs. And… they were on a slight dirt road. Sora yawned and stretched his arms over his head. He arched backwards before sparing a look up to the taxi driver who was focused on the winding mountain road before them.

"…Where are we exactly?" Sora asked quite nervously. Maybe Riku had found an alternate and more efficient route? Sora didn't worry too much. Right now the only thing on his mind was getting to the cottage, dropping his things, and drawing a nice long, warm bath. Ah yes, that sounded pleasurable and sensational and much better than sleeping in a cramped taxi.

"Headed to Rainford." Riku offered in way of explanation. He passed Sora a look in the mirror. "You look like shit."

"…Point out of the obvious…" Sora blushed darkly at the obvious statement before raising his face, "I'm just a bit exhausted, I suppose." Sora explained as he glanced out the window. Still, where exactly were they? No signs. No houses. Just a twisting dirt road as rain continued to pour down.

"I assume you're a college student, right? Which one?" Riku asked, lack of anything detectable in his monotone voice. Still, his voice was alluring and Sora tried his best to remind himself that the taxi driver's attitude paled in comparison.

"Boston University." Sora replied in a sigh. His hand rose and lingered on the glass of his window. "Hey, Riku?… How much longer?"

Riku didn't answer.

"Uhm.. Riku?" Sora didn't want to sound annoying or a bother but he was just really curious! No answer came again and Sora rose his voice so it was undeniably coherent. "Riku?"

"…" Riku obviously ignored the other and stared at the twisting road. He came to a stop at a bend in the road. His aquamarine eyes shut as he turned the engine off. His hand rested on where the key sat in the ignition. With a flick of his wrist, he removed the key and pocketed it. Sora shifted nervously in his seat, eying Riku with a sudden nervousness. Sora had never been one to jump to conclusions but this was looking a bit too suspicious and downright odd.

Riku peered over his shoulder, eyes opening instantaneously. Green ones met Sora's and all that flashed through Sora's mind was the trickling moments and minutes. Five minutes… Five whole minutes. It was all Sora could do was gasp when he felt a shiver slide down the expanse of his spine. Cautiously, the teen pressed his back compact against the seat, in attempts to keep as far away from the stranger as possible. "W-why did you stop the taxi?" It was a stupid question. A stupid question that demanded a logical answer.

"Get out of the car."

"W-what?" Sora stammered.

"I said **Get out of the car**!" Riku restated, teeth clenched as he glared at the boy. Sora tensed and scrambled to push the door open. Clumsiness took over and the brunette toppled head first out the car door and into an awaiting amount of leaves and pine-needles that had fallen from the trees. Blue eyes flashed with distress as he spun around up into a sitting position, desperately trying to get up on his feet. He didn't have enough time, for the moment he tried to stand up, a hand was making contact with his shoulder, shoving him back down onto the ground.

The silver-haired male towered over Sora, just standing there silently. Fear was drenched in Sora's eyes and his breathing was weak and akin to gasp. Sweat poured from the teen's face as he lost his voice. His silent yells went unheard when Riku's hand gripped his collar, tugging him to his feet. It was odd that the other would pull him to his feet after having shoved him down.

"Follow." Riku demanded emotionlessly, hand holding the other's collar tightly.

Sora squeaked an unintelligent word as he was dragged towards a beaten path leading farther into the forest that surrounded the mountain terrain. He tried to break free but the other's grip was far too tight. Sora shivered and tried to yell again but was silent.

His five minutes were up when he was greeted with an old, beaten down shack. Written in dried animal blood on the south wall were the words 'Stay out or I'll kill you'. And all the humor of that statement was suddenly yanked away from it, replaced by horror and the unweary smell of death.

**x x x**

Sora's knuckles had begun to bled when he was carelessly shoved into a room in the corner of the shack. His eyes snapped shut as his face made contact with the blister-generating wooden floor. Pieces of wood stuck out from the boards, puncturing his hands with a sharp intensity. Sora whimpered and rolled onto his back. The smell of blood filled his senses. Soon after blue eyes dared to open. He was greeted with a dark face covered with a sable hood. The face behind that was barely visible, but it sent shudders throughout Sora's body.

"Is this the one?"

"Yeah.."

Sora heard Riku's voice from a different part of the room. He wanted to scream out for help but couldn't find his voice. Not anymore.

"You did well, Riku."

"Thanks…"

"Now, boy," The man's intense, hidden gaze lowered itself to the coughing and sputtering Sora. Sora silenced himself as he clenched his fists, trying to keep his heart beat normal. But how could he? It took all of his power not to faint from fear and worry. His stomach bottomed and he just wanted to puke. "Do you know why you're here?"

"N-no…" Sora barely produced the word, stammering on the first letter.

"Then that's good." The man's lips twisted into a smirk before he peered at Riku, "What did you tell him?"

"Nothing." Riku retorted stubbornly, obvious discontent and rage in his voice. Sora wasn't sure if those emotions were directed at the hooded-figure or himself. He didn't want to ask, honestly.

"You must have told him _something_." The man growled, forgetting Sora briefly, "How else would he so willingly trust you?"

"I dragged him here." Riku hissed back, still not in eye-sight of Sora. Sora didn't dare to move, afraid that he'd be stricken or shot if that were to happen.

"Forget it." The man grumbled and looked to Sora for a third time, "You'll understand sooner or later." He shrugged and then smirked at Sora, "But for now, sleep."

"B-but." Sora attempted to argue. So many questions were running through his head. And that was when his mind caught up with him. He let out a terrified yell as he scooted away from the stranger. His mouth was instantly shut when a hand made connection with… the man had slapped him. Sora winced as hot tears prickled in the corner of his eyes. His appearance contorted into one of a beaten puppy as he looked to the floor, heart about to explode with fear and nerves.

"Riku."

"Hm?"

"Follow me, I need to talk to you."

And with that the pair left the room, followed by a loud slam and echoed by the sounding of a door being locked. His room… a room with no windows. Just darkness and wood. Sora moaned and buried his face into his hands. None of this makes sense…. He whined in his mind. He needed to figure out so many things.

**x x x**

Sora wasn't sure when he had woken up. If it was morning or night. All he knew was that light leaked in through the closed door as someone entered. Sora shivered and scrunched away from whoever the stranger was. The light filled his eyes when he realized just who it was. Riku… His stomach contorted into more knots as he kept close to the room, refusing to make the other's gaze. He just wanted to get out of here, wherever here was, and go with his friends. And he wanted answers too.

"Listen to me," Riku breathed, advancing over to Sora. Riku crouched down beside Sora and tried to make eye-contact, "…You have to listen to me. Do exactly what I tell you to, and I assure you that I won't let him kill you." Riku informed Sora, trying to keep his voice down to a whisper.

Sora wanted to argue but was silenced when the silver-haired man placed his refined lips to Sora's cheek. Sora tensed and let out a whine and looked away. His blood burned like fire on his skin as he tried to shift away from Riku. Words akin to 'relax' were whispered harshly into his ears. Sora winced again but was soon toppled to the ground.

Riku had the brunette pinned beneath him. Their eyes met in the dreary and odd darkness. Riku stared emotionlessly down at the terrified Sora who tried his best to gauge what to do. Riku said nothing as his lisp descended down onto Sora's neck. His teeth grazed the brunette's soft skin, making Sora let out a shaky gasp followed by a pathetic attempt at a yell. W-was he going to be … raped?

"I won't kiss you," Riku reassured Sora, lips trailing along Sora's neck, "Just go along with this, okay?"

"W-why?" Sora murmured, feeling Riku's lips bite at his neck. He shuddered and closed his eyes, in fears of what just was going on.

"Because if you don't… he'll kill you."

And that was when Sora realized he was really staring down the face of death and danger. That was when he realized he had just begun his stay at the inferno inn…. And his hosts weren't all that friendly.


	2. enter hell

this chapter was inspired whilst eating mac and cheese and discussing the entire story's plot with thetra. she is such a lovely friend. anyhow, thankies to valentined for betaing this as well. i love her. and i hope you all enjoy this installment. things are slowly going to be falling into place. i dare you to figure the entire plot out. it's very .. complex. you may get some parts, but i promise you'll be surprised. anyhow, leave a review.

* * *

**_Bereave_**

The next time Sora Kayaki woke up, it was with a horrendous pounding in his head. It was too painful to be a head-ache, and too centralized to be a migraine. So Sora just dubbed it as a pounding sensation. The brunette still wasn't quite sure of the time. The darkness was constant. Time seemed like a mere illusion in the dark and musty smelling room. Yes, it smelled musky and like death; if death had a smell, that is. The smell at first appalled the lithe brunette, but over the hours he had grown accustomed to its existence. However, it still lingered once in awhile in his nostrils. In the end, you really couldn't shake any of the effects of death; not even the troubling stench.

Sora sat in a corner of the room with his knees pulled to his chest. His chin rested up on his knees, trying to find a comfortable position away from the peeling floorboards. His hands stung with blisters and cuts and scrapes whilst his neck burned with the feeling of only hours before. He was terrified and uncertain of anything by this point. So he sat there and tried to figure out everything. Piece by piece, fragment by fragment until he created a picture and solved it.

He remembered the dirt road Riku had been driving on ending in the distance. Near a lake. So he was near a lake; that narrowed it down a bit. And it couldn't be _that_ far from Rainford, right? Sora concluded that merely seconds afterwards. He knew he was in some sort of redneck-type cottage. Run-down, small, and built of wood. That classified it perfectly. Next, Sora knew that whoever the cloaked man was… he knew him. But, how? And why did Riku suddenly seem so resentful towards him? It must have been a ploy then. No taxi driver would stray this far north. So Riku wasn't really one at all, if that was even his name. At least the other hadn't _raped_ him … god knows how distraught Sora would be if the stranger had. But he could still feel those fiery lips biting and trailing sloppily down his neck like a lover would. Sora cringed at the thought and whined to himself in the silence.

Sora's stomach continued to tie into knots. The silver-haired stranger's image burned in his mind. The man who he had once called in his mind attractive was now the last person he wanted to see, hear, or let alone, feel. Sora shivered at the thought. Under different circumstances he wouldn't have been _that_ offended or startled if Riku did that… but considering he was trapped in a cabin in the middle of nowhere with what seemed like a serial killer … he had his reasons to dislike the man.

Sora regretted not carrying a pocketknife. Why couldn't he be normal and carry one with him at all times? Men usually did that sort of thing. But, of course, Sora never really planned ahead. And now he was paying for it in spades, and _man_ did it scare him senseless.

Sora was drifting in and out of thought when that creaky door opened. A pale, and yellow, light entered the room. Sora shifted weakly, stomach growling due to his earlier forgotten hunger. Sora muttered something incoherent under his breath as he stared at the nearing figure. He flinched when he realized, yet again, who it was.

Fear was driven into Sora's heart the moment he was dragged out of the confined room into what he could have sworn was an underground lair. It consisted of a large room with a few objects Sora couldn't recognize, a desk, and doors that appeared to lead to nowhere. A frown appeared onto Sora's face when he was shoved onto the ground by the ever-confusing Riku. He could have sworn he had heard a 'sorry' muttered under the silver-haired male's breath. Sora didn't want to ask. Blue eyes snapped upwards, meeting orange ones in the dim light of the new room. Was he going to die now?

"Sora Kayaki. What a pleasure it is to finally meet you."

Sora shivered and watched as the hooded man paced back and forth through the room. And just why was he wearing a hood? It was quite unnerving. Sora's stomach churned as he looked over his shoulder in distress at Riku (even if that was the man's name…). Riku pretended to not notice him and stared at his father. Sora's stomach fell farther as his heart ached for some reassurance he wasn't going to be hurt.

"You, Sora, have caused me many problems in the past," the man stated, arms crossing.

"I… I've never met you before in my life," Sora squeaked out, body barely able to move.

The man didn't reply to Sora's statement. He carried on as if he hadn't heard Sora's side of the story. The stranger walked across the room and took a seat at the desk. He beckoned for Riku, who was standing silently at the door, to bring Sora closer. The brunette looked nervously at the teenager. Riku didn't say anything, just walked over. His strong arms latched onto Sora's bleeding forearm. Without a single word of comfort or anger or _anything_, Riku pulled the boy on his knees over to the desk.

Sora was placed at the side of the desk, staring petrified up at the hooded-figure. It was like one of those old, crappy horror movies. Sora shivered when their eyes met in the darkness.

"If you don't know why you're here, you don't deserve to know," the man stated simply. He laced his hands together and relished in the way Sora whimpered with confusion and pain that was searing all throughout his small body. "I'm not exactly sure what I'm going to do with you, though…" he trailed off, as his eyes went off and met Riku's in the distance. "Have any ideas?"

Riku said nothing but wasn't really given a chance to speak.

"I know you find him attractive," the man chuckled darkly, refusing to pay attention to Sora for any amount of time. "So why don't you take advantage of your power, boy?"

Sora's eyes flashed wide and he felt the sickening feeling return. He stared down at the floorboards, wishing to be anywhere else than here. All he knew was that he was here for a _reason_ unknown to him. But what could they want with a simple person like him?

Sora felt Riku's cold hand on his shoulder. His heart numbed and his blood turned to an uncomfortable ice. Sora shut his eyes off to the world, knowing that he wasn't going to get out of this predicament. These people were psychopaths and lunatics. Sora's state of alarm sky-rocketed when he felt Riku tugging him by the arm towards the entrance of the room.

Sora whimpered and allowed the stranger to bring him back to his dark domain. Once there Riku slammed the door shut and sat down beside Sora. There was silence between the pair, and the only sound to be heard was Sora's uneven and desperate gasps for air. The brunette's clothing was torn and frayed and tears were falling from his eyes by this point. "W-what are you going to do to me?" Sora stuttered and looked weakly in the dim light. Apparently Riku had grabbed a lantern from another part of the house. And just why did they use lanterns?

Riku didn't answer, just sat there in solitude and stillness. Sora hugged his arms tightly to his chest, whimpers flying from his lips every few minutes. Every part of his body ached. All over. Tiny scrapes and bruises and-

Riku's hand was once again upon him, this time on his cheek. Sora flinched away, refusing to look directly at his assaulter. When he did, he noticed and endless sea of emotionless color. Sora fidgeted to try and get away, but found himself froze to the core and unable to move an inch.

"Say something…" Sora requested, uncertain if Riku was really going to do anything to him.

"He's going to try and rape you," was all Riku stated, fingers curling along the contours of the brunette's face. Alarm flared in Sora's eyes as he tried to form words. He wanted Riku to tell him anything, but he refrained. Riku was an enemy; he had been the one to _bring_ him here! And to hit him… and... Sora felt the tears once again fall from his eyes. He was no longer concerned with appearing weak. It was obvious that he was.

"Who are you…?" Sora asked wearily, the hand on his face burning his scratched and scarred face. Perhaps the scrapes would disappear in time, but it didn't feel like they would. A pout appeared on Sora's face before he fastened his eyes shut once more.

"Riku," he replied, voice barely rising above a whisper. His lips once again pressed to Sora's cheek, making a gasp elicit from Sora's mouth.

"If you're…gonna…" Sora stammered but was caught off guard when he felt his tears being swiped away by the stranger. What the hell did the other want with him?! He was like a basket-case and... Everything Riku did and said contradicted his earlier appearance. It was bizarre and odd and everything in between. He'd rather be at work with Leon and Cloud. Anywhere; with anyone but Riku.

"I'm not going to rape you," Riku retorted, nose brushing against Sora's reddened neck. Sora shivered, body tensing. "…I haven't been around … people for awhile," Riku whispered, his nose slightly caressing the bends and grooves and pale columns of Sora's neck. "I almost forgot how it feels to touch someone else…"

"What… happened to you?" Sora felt himself asking, his pain subsiding just for that moment.

"Doesn't matter…" Riku was secretive and kept things to himself, from what Sora had seen. All he knew was that there was_ a reason_ he was here and there was a reason why Riku was here as well. The silver-haired teenager didn't seem like a lunatic, but he seemed destroyed and out of place. Sora just didn't know why.

"Can't you leave?" Sora asked in a quiet voice, trying to suppress a tremble when Riku's cold lips placed themselves against his neck.

"…" Riku didn't answer, just kept letting his lips press over and over in that one spot. "You have no idea what you're in for…"

And Sora wasn't expecting the teenager to wrap his arms quickly around Sora's body, drawing him in for a hug. Sora blinked cautiously a few times; uncertain just why the hell Riku was doing any of this. He was missing something. Something_ very crucial_. And he figured that when he learned that something, all of this would make sense. Until then, he was trapped in hell.

**x x x**

Sora wasn't sure how, but he had fallen asleep next to his kidnapper. Blue eyes snapped open and took in the startling sight of a resting Riku who was leaning against him. The silver-haired teen's head was nestled against Sora's shoulder, as if seeking out a comfortable position. Sora paled and inched his body away from the teen. Sure... Riku didn't seem like a cold-blooded murder, but the brunette couldn't shake the kidnapping and the harsh tone from when he first came here. After all, Riku was the reason he was here.

Sora managed to get away from Riku, a few feet to be exact. He watched in the stale darkness as Riku's form slouched against the back wall. A pout formed on Sora's face as he glanced around nervously. _He__'__s going to rape you … and probably kill you... Oh god… oh god I have to get out of here!_ Sora screamed frantically in his mind. He wanted to holler for help, but he knew if he woke the other up he'd _probably_ be put into an uncomfortable position with the affectionate (and yet so dangerous) stranger.

Sora continued sliding against the wall towards his corner where he had spent the night before sleeping. All he had gotten to eat was a petty sandwich and a glass of water. That was it. His stomach gurgled as he glimpsed around the familiar darkness. His hands reached above his head, scraping at the walls, trying to keep his mind off his mental pain by generating physical pain. It didn't work and Sora winced as he withdrew his already blistered hands.

His right hand, on the way down, however, hit something that gave way. The startled brunette let out a barely audible yelp as he bolted forward a few inches. He peered over his shoulder nervously until he realized it was an indentation in the wall. Oh... That's all. Sweat poured from his face as he cautiously fanned out his fingers and placed them on the dent. Part of him was expecting it to stay put, and the other half of him (the kind that read and was terrified of horror stories) knew it was going to open up.

And open up it did, in a sense. The wall was in fact a cleverly disguised door (not like you could really tell in this damn darkness). Sora scrunched his nose up and entered the dark room on all fours. He didn't want to stand up; he was far too weak to even _think_ about doing that at this moment of time.

Sora squinted his eyes in the dusky room. He wanted to call out for help, but scolded himself before he could open his lips. God knows who could be in here. For all he knew that cloaked man could be the one in here. Sora shivered and continued in, making sure to be as quiet and timid as a mouse.

Sora tensed when he heard a groan. His ears twitched and fired warnings signals at him. _Get out, someone__'__s in here. You__'__re going to get hurt. You__'__re going to get yourself killed and raped!_ Sora shut his eyes as he held his breath. The groaning continued until a barely coherent, "Is someone there?" reached his ears.

Sora cracked open his eyes (not like it did much of anything). The voice sounded pain and sincere - but most of all, feminine. Sora shifted closer to the speaker before whispering out a strangled, "Can you help me…?" Tears formed in his eyes as he dug his nails into the ply boards, hating his own weakness.

"Who… is that?" the woman asked.

Sora's eyes adjusted to the slightly brighter room. He noticed a bed in the corner of the incredibly small room. Resting under a few blankets was an unmistakable form of a woman. Sora shot a nervous glance over his shoulder, making sure his 'capturers' weren't coming before he scrambled towards the woman.

"I'm Sora Kayaki and I've been kidnapped and I attend Boston University and-" Sora rambled out in a desperate whisper, feeling the need to throw out _anything_ that may get him saved. _Anything_ to make the woman save him.

"Kayaki…?" the woman echoed, barely making out the small form of the brunette in the dim light. "Is that what you said your surname was?"

"Y-yes," Sora answered hopefully, an earlier forgotten glimmer appearing in his eyes.

"Oh…" the woman answered, her mind numbing to any words for a brief moment. Silence rang through the pair before Sora could muster any more words out.

"Can you help me?" Sora stated again, his voice cracking.

"…are they keeping you here?" she asked. Uncertainty and confusion was drenched in her oddly caring voice. It was a nice difference.

"They?" Sora asked, desperately and then it clicked. "Oh… Riku and that guy… y-yeah…"

"… Riku?" she asked, her voice suddenly just a bit chipper. "Riku's...still here?"

"Yeah?" Sora asked nervously. What was with this woman? Obviously she wasn't going to help. Sora hung his head low as he mumbled out, "You're trapped in here, aren't you?"

"… But it's my own fault. You wouldn't understand," she explained simply and sighed, "I don't understand why a young boy such as yourself is here… why would he kidnap you…?" the woman trailed off before whispering out a disturbed, "Oh..."

"Um…What are you talking about?" Sora squeaked, fingers flexing as the tears formed once again. He was never going to get out of here!

"Sora?"

Sora flinched when he heard his name uttered in the far distance. Rather groggily too. Sora shifted away from the bed and towards the small door that lead into the room. The woman called out a frantic, yet quiet "wait" but Sora continued scrambling towards the exit. He heard a final "come back later, please" as he exited and closed the door in a frenzy. Sweat poured from Sora's face as his gaze drifted in the darkness towards where Riku was. Some light filtered into the room from above, between the pieces of wood. So it must be around noon, Sora guessed.

"Hm?" Sora whispered into the darkness, regretting even have spoken.

"… I want you to hide," Riku whispered harshly from where he was. His voice sounded drained of emotions, even from this far away. Sora flinched and managed out a desperate "why?" but was silenced when Riku shot out in a loud whisper, "Just _do_ it."

Sora didn't bother asking as he scrunched up in the corner.

He wasn't sure how long he sat there in silence, or how long Riku was gone for. He just sat there, listening to the sobs of the woman from the room beside him, and the faint yells in the distance. Sora wasn't sure what they were saying, but they came from within the house. Whether they were yells of pain, anger, or help: Sora would never know. All that he knew was that he wasn't getting any answers, and his time was dwindling.

His body shuddered as he hugged his knees tight to his body. "I don't wanna die… I don't wanna die…" he repeated, tears falling freely from his face.

And if only he knew everything. Perhaps he could have done something before things went from bad to worse.


	3. black light

Yeah, you have the right to kill me for the long wait. My main focus has been Innovation and now Ardor. This is a side project. It's dark and I don't constantly feel like writing dark and yeah. Soo yeah. But thank heavens I still remember the entire plot to this. The length? Not that long, but not short either. I say ten to fifteen chapters. Perhaps less. Who knows. So let's get on with the show, shall we?

Warning: Dark Themes, Language, Mention of Molestation/Rape, and the whole crazy thing.

* * *

**_Bereave_**

Sora had been reduced to shivering in the corner. It wasn't like this was any more degrading than crawling around, but now he was /forced/ into a corner, from fear. Riku had hissed at him to hide, and Sora figured the corner was the best place. He would have scampered into the mysterious woman's room, but Sora was uncertain if the man who kept him captive would look for him in there. A shudder slipped down Sora's spine as he hugged his knees tight to his chest. Once done, Sora lay his head sleepily on his bruised kneecaps, teeth chattering together. Was it night? Or was it day? Was Kairi and the others worried? Did they try to get in contact with him? Did they even notice?

Sora let out a strangled whimper, icy tears prickling at the corner of his eyes. Such a brilliant blue was now reduced to a dull, barely alive shade of azul. No excitement or spunk shown in Sora's eyes. All that lay was sadness and desperation. It was cruel. Everything about this place. He had no idea /why/ they wanted him/where/ he was, or /what/ they were going to do with him. Or who /they/ were. Sora whimpered again, his stomach twisting in knots due to fear.

"Sora?"

Sora cracked open a heavy eye to stare in the dim darkness. A faint light was drawing near. That lantern. Sora flinched and buried his head into his knees in a pathetic attempt to hide. He was broken. He was tired and done with these games. The whole kidnapping was getting old and he just wanted to get the hell out. Tears fell from the brunette's face as the figure drew nearer. Within seconds the well-built form of the silver-haired Riku came in view.

A frown was present on the male's handsome features. Riku scuffled next to Sora, eying him with uncertainty. "Are you… okay?" the stranger dared. Emerald eyes stared with the slightest concern at the brunette.

"Leave me alone," Sora sniveled, fearing that he was going to be hit or kicked. Eyes fastened shut. Though he couldn't deny that being close to another human being gave him warmth (as did the lantern).

"I want to talk," Riku answered in a monotone.

Sora wished that the other would return to his human, slightly seducing voice he had used in the taxi. Not this drained, killing voice that Sora was beginning to loathe. A strangled sob exited Sora before he dared to look over at Riku. "I'm listening," Sora slurred, his breathing erratic.

"It's not my fault," Riku said in an empty voice.

"How is it not your _fault_!?" Sora demanded, his voice cracking due to terror. "/You/ brought me here! How is this not your fault?! You're going to kill me and-!" Sora started to cry again, the tears freely falling. He didn't _want_ to die. No one did.

"I /had/ to," Riku snapped in vexation, emerald eyes narrowing at the sobbing brunette. "Do you really think I get a _kick_ out of watching people die?" Riku snapped, his breathing heavy. Something different entered his voice then. Something real. Both noticed it. Riku turned away, staring at the light the lantern provided. Sora, on the other hand, continued to stare at Riku with fascination and a bit of horror.

"Then why, Riku," Sora whispered. "Why…"

"…I have to."

"Why?!" Sora demanded, his voice raising again. This time Riku silenced him by sliding his hand onto his moist lips. Sora frowned against the foreign hand. He would have bitten the offending limb but he figured Riku might have some sort of disease or something. Besides, that hand could have been anywhere. Sora shivered and closed his eyes, his body trembling again when he reminded himself of his situation.

"Don't talk too loud," Riku explained, his voice slipping back into that emotionless state. "I'm not supposed to even be talking to you." Riku lowered his hand, giving Sora room to speak.

"That's reassuring," Sora said in an almost inaudible voice.

"…Do you want answers or not?" Riku inquired, eyebrows lifting.

"And you're expecting me to believe you?" Sora asked, back pressed firmly against the cold wall. His knees remained tucked close to his body. The smaller his body was, the more the heat would centralize.

"My answers are better than nothing," Riku suggested and then shrugged.

"But why?… If you brought me here I don't think you-" Sora began in an apprehensive voice.

"I had no _choice_," Riku seethed, eyes turning back to glare at Sora. That reality sunk deep into Riku's voice. His voice was so lovely and velvety and seductive when it was _real_ and not _fake_. When it was laced with an emotion. Sora trembled, banishing the thought away. "You don't understand _anything_."

"Then tell me," Sora suggested himself, eyes cautiously meeting green.

"…" Riku looked to the ground, as if wavering his options. "If you speak one word of this to him, I'll kill you myself. That is, if I'm not already dead," Riku mumbled, eyes trained on the ground.

_Then why risk your own life on me?…_ "First off, who's he?" Sora questioned, watching in marvel at the fact that Riku was going to actually open up. Without even realizing it, Sora's body had somehow ended up scooted close against Riku's. Their shoulders touched as they sat there, side-by-side.

"My dad," Riku whispered, regret stinging his voice.

"…I see…" Sora trailed off. The next question came at once, "Who's… that… woman?"

"Woman?" Riku's eyes lifted as he stared at Sora. "…Oh," Riku glanced down. "…Wait." Riku paused again. "You … saw her? She's…somewhere in here?" Riku's voice turned desperate and real again. "She's…I have to see her! I…"

"Riku?…" Sora asked, tilting his head to the side.

"I," Riku tripped as he scrambled to get on his feet. Sora blinked in surprise, seeing the man so quickly rise. Sora pulled in pursuit, regardless of how weak he was feeling. It took the pair no more than ten seconds to reach the wall that Sora had found the door at. The brunette motioned to Riku to get on his knees alongside the brunette. Riku hastily nodded, regretting the fact that he hadn't brought the lantern over here. There was barely enough light to see one another as it was.

"There's a door here," Sora explained as his hand pressed onto the wall, doing exactly as he had done the day before.

Riku rushed forth the moment the entrance was made. Sora scrambled on all fours in after Riku. The brunette made it a point to close the entryway behind him. When he turned to the interior of the room, he noticed that Riku had pulled out a lighter. He lit and maneuvered around the room. It only took the silver-haired teenager a moment to find a candle. He lit and at once his gaze softened.

"M-mom…" Riku stammered, his voice turning from emotionless to unstable. Eyes made contact with the woman on the bed. Riku fell back down onto his knees as he scooted over to the bedside.

"His mom," Sora whispered to himself, biting back the urge to comment on the irony. Then again, it made sense. Somewhat…

"Mom, I'm sorry," Riku murmured, his voice heavy as he clasped their hands together. The woman gave the silver-haired male a sympathetic look. "He… He didn't tell me where you were! He… He just said you were here and that I had to …"

"I know, Riku," the woman said in a quieting voice. The stranger hushed the hysteric Riku as her free hand began to rake through his hair. "I know."

"I want to leave," Riku whimpered, completely forgetting that Sora, his captive, was still in the room listening. "I want to leave so fucking badly."

"Then do it," the woman reasoned, lowering her hand to rest on Riku's face. "I'm not going to live forever, Riku. You will live far longer than me. Especially at this rate. Get out and live a decent life," the woman suggested, a dull sparkle in her friendly eyes.

"I can't leave you here to die!" Riku argued, his voice quavering. "He…"

"Leave and take that kind young boy with you," the woman continued, her gaze shifting across the room to rest on Sora. "Let the Kayaki boy go with you."

"…." Riku stared quizzically at her. "He?…" He blinked again. "Mom! You… You can't honestly expect me to!"

"It isn't his fault," the woman reassured Riku, her gaze fixated on Sora. "He's done nothing wrong. Your father doesn't see it that way, I presume, but /I/ do. Take the boy with you and get as far away from here as you can."

"I'm not leaving you!" Riku said stubbornly, his grip tightening.

"Don't be difficult," the woman tried to argue but coughed towards the end, making her attempt to quarrel weaker.

"…" Riku's gaze fell back down to the ground. He let go of his mother's hand and scampered away from the bed. "I'll come back tomorrow, okay, mom?"

"Okay, Riku," his mother sighed with a bit of remorse, knowing that she couldn't change his mind.

Riku's gaze turned towards Sora, some sort of newly spawned hate in his eyes. The silver-haired male made his way back out the entrance and into the small room. Sora shivered, uncertain if he should be terrified or not. Blue eyes filled with tears again. He wanted nothing more than to stay in this room with this stranger. She was nice and compassionate and comforted him.

"Sora," the woman said in a quiet voice. "Don't let Riku do anything stupid." Sora bit his bottom lip, as if to silently argue. "I know he may be a stubborn child, but he's got a good heart. I'm saddened that he's stuck around here, playing puppet for his father. It's sickening."

"He wants to save you," Sora said, uncertain why he was sticking up for Riku.

"I know," the woman said sadly. "But I'm beyond saving. You aren't. Make him see that, okay, Sora?"

**x x x **

"Riku?"

Sora was sitting next to Riku once again, terrified that he was going to be beaten or something of the sort. Emerald eyes flickered over to Sora, taking in the brunette's appearance briefly. Riku's lips parted as a sigh elicited. "I guess you know why I'm here then, huh?" Riku's voice contained a bit of bitterness. The silver-haired male's eyes contained sadness, that Sora was certain of.

"You want to help your mom," Sora said with understanding. "But why can't you both leave?…"

"You wouldn't understand," Riku grumbled. "Then again, if anyone would understand, it'd be _you_," Riku corrected, eyes focusing on Sora. "You or your family," Riku added on in resentment, just making a point.

"I didn't do anything," Sora whimpered.

Riku paused, his anger slipping. Sora had begun to cry again. Now in the light, Riku noticed how many gauges and slashes and cuts were on the brunette's body. He noticed how badly the brunette was trembling. But more importantly, he was realized that Sora wasn't the cause of his anger. And he realized that Sora had lead Riku to his mother. Riku chewed the inside of his bottom lip, silently deliberating. Seconds later he draped an arm slowly around Sora's shoulders, tugging the brunette up against his chest.

Sora gladly accepted. "I want to go home," Sora cried. His eyes were shut tightly as the tears leaked at the corners. Bruised hands rolled up into knuckles as they pulled at Riku's shirt in a desperate attempt to vent. "I want to go home," Sora repeated in a mantra, his voice becoming weaker and more desperate each time.

"Thank you for showing me where my mom was," Riku whispered down into Sora's ear, a hand timidly running through Sora's hair. "I haven't seen in her in a few months. My father relocated her from upstairs into there. He said that if I knew where she was I'd be a threat to his plans," Riku grumbled.

Sora moved his face from Riku's tear-stained shirt. Blue eyes gazed up into slowly familiarizing green eyes. "You want to leave as much as I do, don't you?" asked Sora in a whisper.

"I do," agreed Riku, being lulled by his constant movements through Sora's hair.

"I'll help you if you help me?" Sora suggested weakly.

Riku seemed to be weighing his options. "If my dad finds out he'll have us both slaughtered. He wants me to torture you…to rape you… he told me so." Riku looked down, staring at the floorboards. "But I could never do that to anyone. I…"

"You're just trapped in a battle between your parents," Sora said almost inaudibly. Blue eyes continued to stare at the silver-haired teenager. Sora had to admit, Riku was downright _gorgeous_. Though, the idea of Riku being told to rape him wasn't really that settling.

"Yeah…" the teen trailed off. "I haven't seen anyone outside of my dad for three years now. That's when… this all started. That trip down to pick you up in the taxi was my first time out of here… I spent three hours trying to find you. I was lucky I was the one to pick you up at the point I did," Riku explained in a quiet voice. "My dad said if I brought you here he'd think about letting me and my mom go… but you see how far that got me."

Sora blinked and slowly nodded, trying to absorb the information. "So I was an exchange for you and your mom's freedom?"

"If you put it that way, then yeah," Riku said with a sigh. "Dad said that if I didn't return, with or without you, he'd kill mom. If I returned with you he'd set us free. If I returned alone, I would be severely punished…" Riku sighed again and clenched his fists.

"I'm sorry, Riku…" Sora whispered, frowning.

"Then he said if I toyed with you and hurt you he'd set her free. But I know he's lying. And I can't hurt you…"

"He's already done that," Sora murmured.

Riku frowned. "I know. You know, this place used to be beautiful. This house, I mean. Now it's run-down. Years of decay and weathering, I suppose." Sora found it hard to imagine that this could be anything more than a torture chamber. Where he probably would end up dying at the hands of fate. "I used to be happy."

Sora wasn't sure what suddenly overcame him. The brunette had always tried to appease others and make them happy, regardless of the outcomes for himself. And when Riku said that he used to be happy, the brunette was just spurred into action. Shyly, Sora leaned over and pressed a delicate kiss to Riku's left cheek. His lips lingered there, waiting for the other to pull away. When he didn't, Sora kissed the cheek again, this time with a bit more pressure.

"Neh…" Riku sighed with pleasure, eyes slipping shut. "See…that kind of feeling… you can't get that from rape," Riku mumbled, his body aching for more.

Sora blushed and pressed another kiss, though this one was more at Riku's jaw. "Feeling a bit happier?" Sora asked in a mumble, his lips pressing slowly along the male's jaw. It actually felt nice. Knowing that Riku wasn't out to hurt him. Knowing that Riku was doing this for his mom (Sora would do the same for his, certainly). And knowing that Riku was going to help him and that the other was opening up and sounding human.

"Yeah," said Riku honestly, flesh turning to fire where Sora's lips were. "Do… you want to know… anything else?…"

"Why am I here?" Sora requested, lips against Riku's jaw.

"I honestly… don't know," Riku said in a slur when Sora's lips had timidly kissed the male's pale neck. "Ngh… Sora…"

Sora flushed and quickly stopped, shifting. "I'm sorry," Sora slurred. "I… just don't like to see people sad and… you liked it and.. I figured….I…I don't know you that well and I…"

"It's okay. I enjoyed it," Riku said in a hushed tone as their eyes met. "My full name's Riku Jay Karada. I used to be into playing the piano. I was pretty good, actually. My mom's a wonderful pianist herself. Dad hated the thing. …I also used to love fireworks."

Sora blinked at the sudden gush of information. He then felt the need to answer with his own information. "I'm Sora Kayaki, though I bet you already knew that one." A silent laugh came from Riku. "I… I'm … completely gay," Sora murmured, blushing at the fact that he was openly discussing his orientation with someone other than Kairi. "I… like tacos and I used to work at a café."

Riku noticed Sora's awkwardness. "So am I." Sora smiled faintly at that. "I…" Riku began but was cut short when he heard a thudding noise nearing. "Fuck," Riku seethed under his breath. Without warning, Riku pulled Sora tightly to him, eyes shutting. The silver-haired male leaned his head down and whispered into Sora's ear, "He's coming."

Sora shivered and tightly held onto the friendly stranger. Small, bruised hands dug at Riku's shirt. Cracked nails clung tightly to the material as Sora bit back the urge to start crying once again. A shaky hand soon after began to rake through Sora's hair in a pathetic attempt to comfort the brunette.

"Riku."

Sora flinched when he heard the footsteps nearing them. The first thing that went through the youth's mind was that Riku was going to get in trouble for holding him like this - for protecting him. Riku's father seemed like a twisted and malicious man … and Sora didn't want to think what he could do to further torment Riku. Silence prevailed and Sora tightened his hold, feeling that Riku was his last strand of safety and reassurance. That thread was torn from the brunette within seconds.

Sora's small body was yanked from Riku's. The tired boy slumped against the floor, his limbs folding beneath his stomach as he lay face down. Sora winced, his knees digging into the cold ground. A groan from Riku was heard. Sora's eyes snapped open and watched in terror as Riku was yanked by his hair away from the shivering Sora.

"You've disappointed me, boy. Getting _cozy_ with the enemy," hissed the man as he kicked Riku in the gut towards the side.

The silver-haired male was quick, and managed to move quickly so that the impact of the kick didn't knock him out. Riku coughed, breathing heavy. Emerald eyes watched in horror as the man grabbed Sora by his collar, yanking the boy up to eye-level in the musky darkness. Sora shivered as he tried not to look in the glowing orange eyes

"Let go of him, Xemnas!" Riku spat, body weakly moving towards Sora. The teen's hand flew out and pulled on Sora's pant leg, jerking Sora's body out of Xemnas' grasps. Sora whimpered as his stomach slammed against the ground, seeing Xemnas was the only thing supporting his body.

Xemnas paused, still in a crouching position. Eyes traveled from his son back to Sora, who was badly bleeding. Not enough to kill him. Not yet, anyways. "If you're _so_ close to him, enough to betray your own _father_, then…" Xemnas frowned at Sora, disgust appearing on his face.

Riku groaned in slight pain as his hand made contact with a splinted piece of wood. The teen hissed as his emerald-hued gaze turned to Sora who was barely breathing at this moment.

"Then take advantage of your power like I've been telling you," Xemnas seethed, something sick and perverted and distorted flashing in his eyes.

Sora shivered at the idea. The chilling feel of blood running down his neck kept him focused that he was still alive and that he needed to stay awake and alert. Blue eyes looked weakly to his side to Riku who he could barely make out in the darkness.

"Will you… spare him, if I do?" Riku whispered, remorse and resentment in his voice. Eyes focused dimly on his father, pure hatred flashing in his eyes. But in that hate was a thread of loyalty. That thread was spawned by fear and abuse, no doubt.

"I will," came the empty promise in a low voice. "I won't kill him." But he could do _so_ much worse. "Now, amuse me, boy."

Riku felt exhausted and appalled and emotionless all of a sudden. Emerald eyes turned to the brunette. "Sora?…" Riku breathed, slowly making his way back over to the laying teenager. A shaking hand extended and rested on Sora's shoulder. The brunette exhaustedly looked up in the dim darkness at the silvery strands of hair that were glowing. Sleep overcame Sora but he desperately tried to remain awake.

"I'll get you out of here," Riku whispered soothingly as he motioned for Sora to sit up. Sora did as he was instructed, fear telling him that if he defied he would be beaten. The brunette stared, terrified, at the face of someone he wasn't sure if he could trust or fear. "My mom told me to, and I've never broken a promise to her yet," Riku reassured Sora, leaning over to press his lips against Sora's neck. Riku flinched at the oh-so familiar taste of blood on the skin.

"I barely know you, and I'm risking my life and hers to save us three," Riku continued in an undetectable whisper so only he and Sora could hear. "So I need you to trust me," Riku went on, lips lapping at the skin. A quiet mew escaped Sora's lips, terror slowly subsiding. It would never be _fully _gone, but it was getting better to deal with.

"Don't leave me," Sora whimpered, bowing his head so that he could speak into Riku's ear. "Don't leave me to die, Riku… Don't hurt me…"

"I won't," Riku answered, nose brushing against Sora's pale columns of his neck (and Sora might have been imaging it, but the action was a bit affectionate). The male's lips continued up Sora's neck until they trailed along the boy's jaw. "I won't hurt you," he confirmed as he kissed the brunette's chin. Shudders flew through both their bodies, temporarily forgetting that they were both being watched. Riku made sure his lips strayed from Sora's as he lead them towards Sora's cheek.

"Why am I here…" Sora murmured desperately, hands frozen by his side as Riku began softly biting at his neck. Oddly, a surge of pleasure coursed through Sora as he sat there, arching his neck away from the touches in a silent offering. "Riku…"

Xemnas was, to say the least, not pleased at all to see that Sora wasn't resisting or screaming or trying to break away. The dark man yanked Riku away. Riku's back at once made contact with the wall that was within feet. A groan passed Riku's lips as he watched his father stare down Sora.

"You're going to pay for the trouble you've caused me, Kayaki." A punch made contact with Sora's jaw, making the brunette whimper in pain.

"Sora!" Riku yelled almost silently.

"Tomorrow you'll start seeing things my way," Xemnas promised Sora as his fingers dug at Sora's soft cheeks before he pulled away together and stormed towards the door. "And as for you, Riku… I'm disappointed that you've sided with a complete stranger." Xemnas left after that, slamming the door to the room shut. A faint locking noise ensued.

"I'm sorry," Sora whispered, tears falling from his eyes, intermingling with blood. "I'm so sorry…"

"It's not your fault," Riku said quietly, his body aching for relief and relaxation.

"Because of me you're trapped in here," Sora cried, the pain driving him insane. His cheek stung from where he had been punched, and he was certain that the pain wouldn't go away until a few more hours.

"It was bound to end up like this," Riku reassured Sora before his strong arms reached out into the darkness. Wordlessly, Riku encircled Sora in a tight hug, pulling the bleeding boy's body to his form. Sora at once latched onto the older male, crying and whimpering against his chest once again. "You've got me on your side now… Sora…" Riku breathed down into Sora's ear.

And for some reason, Sora didn't know _why_ he believed him.


	4. deep cut

_this is... one of those dark and plot twist revelead kind of chapters... so please be warned. and yeah ... i did research for this chapter! and the only reason I actually got this done was because neurotic and repliku urged me to do such. hehe... _

* * *

Bereave

Sora shifted uncomfortably. The cuts and gauges on his face, arms, and legs were stinging. Blue eyes fastened themselves shut. There was really no reason to keep them open, it was too dark to see anything any way. A shiver slipped down Sora's spine. A feeling of distress and misery loomed. The sight of blood was becoming common. How long had he been here, anyhow? Three days? Maybe four? A pathetic whine slipped from the brunette's bruised lips as he shifted, holding his knees tight to his chest. Somewhere along the way he had lost his shoes and socks. Now his feet sported blisters and cuts and a few splinters. It hurt, just like everything else did. The only real comfort was a strong arm around his waist. Sora had almost forgotten that Riku was even here. The brunette had been too lost in his fears to remember.

Weakly, the teenager maneuvered his body closer to the other male. Scraped fingers reached out and ran fretfully through strands of silky hair, as if to silently awaken the male. It worked, surprisingly.

Riku's somewhat blood-shot eyes opened and peered numbly at the brunette cowering beside him. Terror was inundating his prior bright eyes. The usual sheen of exhilaration was gone. Shuddering, Sora's hand slipped out of Riku's hair. Digits curled around Riku's tear-stained shirt, pulling the taller teen closer (if possible).

"… You crying?" Riku asked emptily. His arm that was around Sora's waist tightened its grip, allowing the brunette to lean against his chest. Sora eagerly took the invitation and buried his scraped face into the silver-haired male, choking back a sob.

"No…" Sora answered weakly, forehead pressing against the firm surface of Riku's chest.

The darkness kept both males from seeing the severity of their wounds. It also kept them from being able to fully see each other. Their exact expressions, contours of their faces… The darkness was their foe and yet their ally. Constantly switching alliances.

"Just pretend you're at that cottage," Riku whispered down into Sora's ear, brushing back the locks of brown. "Pretend that you're in a huge, comfortable bed. And you're watching tv. I'm not sure what channel, I haven't watched it for years so I don't know what's on anymore," slight resentment was in Riku's voice as he spoke. Not directed at the innocent (as far as he knew) Sora. "Imagine a blanket tightly wrapped around you."

"Is there a fireplace?" Sora wondered in a quiet tone, nose brushing against Riku's chest as he remained in his arms.

"Is there?" Riku echoed, eyebrows arching the slightest. Fingers continued to stroke the brunette's hair. "My mom used to do this," Riku explained, digits messing with the strands of brown. "She used to sit next to me and play with my hair."

"Same here," Sora replied with a tinge of melancholy. "And yeah, there is one in the cottage. But it's in Tidus' room."

"A friend of yours I suppose?" Riku questioned, jealously seeping into his voice.

"Yeah," said Sora in a soft sigh, arms falling from their death-grip on Riku's shirt. The tanned and bruised limbs then rose and tangled around Riku's neck. Sora's face relocated itself in the junction of Riku's shoulder and neck. "How are we gonna escape?" It was a blunt question.

"I don't know, Sora," said Riku with a shrug of his shoulders. Even moving that small amount caused pain.

"Can we use the taxi?" Sora inquired, his cheek melting against the soft and unscathed skin. It felt so smooth and alluring.

"I don't know," Riku answered. "If we can manage to get the keys and stuff, then yeah."

"Can't we just … knock him out when he comes in?" Sora asked, pressing his left cheek against the junction so he could stare up at the silver-haired male. Hope was flickering in Sora's eyes. "There's two of us… one of him. One kick to-" Sora began but was silenced when Riku's finger slipped onto Sora's lips, quieting the boy.

"We're weak, we can barely move. There's no way we can knock him out in this state. Tackle him, maybe. But we wouldn't be able to get my mom out before he was back on his feet," Riku explained with a dejected sigh.

"I want to go home," Sora repeated under his breath, eyes shutting. "I just want to go home…" Exhaustion spread through Sora rapidly yet again, making him want to go back to sleep. At least in his dreams he was safe.

"What's your home like?" Riku drawled, fascinated by the outside world that the brunette was offering to share with him. Verbally, for now.

"Well .. I live in an apartment in Boston. I was going to live on campus but I can't stand room-mates … so my parents helped me buy my own apartment. They live in Connecticut. They're really nice, I'm sure you'd like them. Any way, my apartment is kinda small but I like it. It's cozy and safe," Sora explained, eyes lidded from the memory. The smallest of smiles appeared on Sora's face as he remembered. "My mom makes the best cookies … she used to make me a batch each month and send them up to me so I wouldn't go hungry. Heh…"

"That sounds nice," Riku commented quietly, digits continuing to rake through Sora's hair, at ease now that Sora was becoming a bit calmer.

"My dad's real nice too. He said he'd come up this summer and help me remodel the place once he got time off from work," Sora sighed softly, nose brushing against the column's of Riku's neck.

"Sora…" Riku spoke the other's name so quietly that Sora wasn't sure if it was accidental. "Do you hate me?…"

Sora winced a bit and stared into the darkness. "I.. don't know, Riku. You … you said you'd help me and you haven't … hurt me … but you brought me here… I understand why but I… just…"

"You just can't forgive your kidnapper," Riku finished for Sora, a tinge of regret seeping into his voice. "He told me that you'd be smug and pompous. Dad said that'd I'd hate your guts so bringing you here would be easy. Damn, he was _so_ wrong," Riku muttered and shook his head.

"Maybe I can forgive you in time?…" Sora suggested weakly. "If we get out … I'll forgive you," Sora concluded, blue eyes glancing up at Riku. If Riku could get them both out safely, then he'd forgive the silver-haired male, and not a moment sooner. For all he knew Riku could be lying about his intentions. Then again, Riku sounded … sincere in an odd way.

"All right," Riku said, not particularly liking the answer.

"Riku?" Sora questioned after a moment of silence.

"Yeah?"

"Your mom .. What's her name?" Sora wondered, eyes slipping shut once again. Exhaustion covered Sora's form once again. The brunette desperately tried to forget the pain and cuts that covered his limp body. God … he wished that the pain would just go away. He didn't deserve this.

"Aerith," Riku answered.

Sora frowned. "It's a pretty name."

"It is," Riku agreed, fingers twirling around Sora's hair.

"She knows this isn't your fault," Sora pointed out, fingers clenching Riku's shirt in a silent reassurance that Riku wasn't going anywhere.

"I know," Riku replied taciturnly.

"…" Sora didn't say anymore. Instead, the brunette looked away and tried to get back to sleep. Even if it was just for a few moments. Anything would suffice. Any sleep would do him good.

**o**o**o**oooooo**o**ooooo**o**oooooo**o**oooooo**o  
**

Fear was the only emotion in Sora's eyes as he was pulled by his collar out of Riku's clutches and out of the room entirely. Fingers dug into the room in protest as Sora desperately tried to find his voice. It worked to no avail. Whimpers, though, fell from Sora's lips as he dug his fingernails into the splintering word, begging for the dark man to let go. Xemnas would have none of this. Blue eyes fastened themselves shut as the man's grip around his neck tightened.

When Sora reopened his eyes, he was back in the room he had been in the first day. Or was it the second? Sora shifted uncomfortably, hugging his knees to his body as he frantically looked around. Cerulean hues contained a plethora of horror and terror - something no one should ever have to be put through. A fate you should wish upon no one for it is that inhumane and horrid.

An ounce of relief flooded into the brunette when he noticed Riku sitting dejectedly in the dimly-lit office-like room. The male's silver hair was in his face, blocking his aquamarine eyes from view. Sora's lips fell into a frown when he noticed this. "Riku?" Sora whispered weakly, scrambling across the smooth floor towards his 'friend'.

"Stay away, Sora," Riku warned hoarsely.

"W-what?" Sora slurred his words, his hand stopping inches from Riku's. "I…" Sora /needed/ reassurance and constant contact. If he got both, then perhaps he'd be able to grit his teeth and deal. But without them, he would fall apart and openly welcome death and despair. "Riku…" Sora whimpered, tears flooding his eyes. He didn't even /know/ Riku and he was bursting into tears over the rejection. Over the refusal. The one person who could help him told him to _Stay Away_.

And for good reason.

"You wouldn't want to go near him, Sora," warned a voice that was now entering the room.

Sora whipped his head around - perhaps a bit too quickly because it felt like something cracked. Flustered eyes met vibrant, glowing orange ones. They were disturbing… eyes shouldn't look like that. They were unnatural and disturbing and downright vile.

"Would you like to know why you're here, Sora Kayaki?" asked the other silver-haired male, dark eyes glued to Sora's trembling form.

Sora gave a nervous nod, uncertain if he wanted to hear what was going to be said. Sora flinched as the man walked by. Xemnas kneeled beside Riku. Without warning, Riku's father extended his hand and forcefully grabbed Riku's chin, jerking his son's face so that he was looking him directly in the eye. That was when Sora noticed that tears were in Riku's clouded eyes.

"I'm sure you'd like to know as well," Xemnas chuckled as his fingers dug into Riku's face before releasing him and looking over his shoulder to Sora. "Oh, where to start," he hummed maliciously.

Sora watched Riku with fright. Riku's wounds were bleeding again. Blood didn't suit his gorgeous form. Not one bit.

"Let's be as blunt as possible," Xemnas said as he arose to his feet. Arms folded across his broad chest as he stood between Riku and Sora, eying both curiously. "Your father, Sora, Anayo Kayaki caused me _much_ difficulties."

"You… knew my dad?" Sora asked weakly, eyebrows arching weakly.

"I didn't," Xemnas seethed before stating venomously, "But Aerith _surely_ did."

"W-wha…" Sora stammered, looking nervously at the man.

"/Apparently/ she was _frightened _by me. So _terrified_ of her own husband that she had an affair with _him_," Xemnas hissed, fists clenching. "And I didn't suspect a thing," he hissed in continuation. "That was, until she started showing signs of death and whatnot. I got tests done, you see. Apparently she had _Aids_. And neither her nor I had it when we married, I was sure of that."

Sora wasn't sure whether to be stunned, confused, or terrified.

"Your _father_ gave it to her, _Sora_," Xemnas hissed, resisting the urge to kick or pummel the brunette into the ground. "If she hadn't gotten it, _none_ of this would have happened. If it hadn't been for your foul father _Riku_ wouldn't be tortured," Xemnas growled.

"Does … do you…"

"No, he doesn't," Xemnas finished for Sora, resentment in his eyes. "A bit unfair, if you ask me. His mother's a whore and yet he doesn't carry her burden. Shame, really."

"She's not!" Riku snapped, unable to hold his tongue. "She was fucking _afraid_ of you! She …"

"She was _what_?" Xemnas looked over to his son with disgust. "His _friend_? That she was _seeking comfort_? And they just so happened to have _sex_?"

Sora shivered unwillingly as he looked away. His dad … would never cheat on his mom, right? Riku's mom … would never cheat on Xemnas… They both cheated … Sora felt hot tears in the corner of his eyes. Did that mean maybe he … had it? Sora flexed his fists against the ground, feeling awfully sick. Taranda would have told him. Taranda would have known if she contracted aids from Anayo. She would have known if her own son had Aids. … That's all, Sora didn't have it … right?

"You're in here because of him," Xemnas concluded, shooting an accusing finger at the brunette with hatred. "And do you want to know why I made _Riku_ come to get you in a _taxi_?"

Sora shook his head, afraid to know.

"Because your _father_ met _Aerith_ when he was a cab driver," Xemnas snapped in resentment. "And Riku here is the only thing that's keeping me from killing her. I seriously thought he would have run for it instead of picking you up. But oh, he cares too much about his dearest mother to care about _your_ life."

Riku winced and looked away. Anger and betrayal was written in the silver-haired male's eyes. It was obvious that Riku suddenly felt hatred, to some degree, towards his brunette 'friend'.

"I figured I'd take care of you myself but," Xemnas began, beginning to walk over to his desk. Once there, he undid a lock and opened a drawer. All that was heard for a moment was the creaking of the metal drawer opening and closing. The dark man emerged with what looked like a vial of some sorts.

"But letting Riku take care of you sounds so much more fun," Xemnas explained as he walked over to his son, snapping the cap off the vial with ease.

Riku winced and scooted further down the wall, distress flashing in his eyes. "What's that?" Riku snapped, breathing rigid. Even if he was _hating _the fact that his mother was dying because of Sora's father, he couldn't allow Sora to be put in danger. "Sora, get out of here!"

"Riku…" Sora said weakly but was silenced when he realized that this whole time his right leg had been chained to the ground. Now he felt like a fool for not having noticed it earlier when he first got into this room. "Riku!" Sora shouted, his heart beating faster than it was made to.

"Riku wouldn't lay a finger on you in his right mind," Xemnas explained, pulling Riku up by his hair. Loathing flashed in his son's eyes as he forcefully shoved the contents of the vial down Riku's throat. Riku, of course, put up a struggle but his tired body was no match for his father's fit one.

Riku collapsed down onto the ground when Xemnas released his hair. The man laughed darkly and glanced over at Sora. "If you're wondering, that's phencyclidine."

Sora's eyes widened as Xemnas brushed past him, dark smirk playing on his lips. "Your death will be my much needed calling card for Anayo." And with that he slammed the door.

Sora distressed eyes looked down to the chain that was around his ankle. Quickly, his fingers began to pry at the metal, trying to get it off. The chain itself was about half a foot. It wasn't that long at all. Worry coursed through Sora as he whimpered, fingers bleeding from digging at the unbreakable metal. "Get off, get off," Sora repeated, his breathing frantic.

"Sora."

Sora stopped dead in his tracks. The brunette's body tensed when he heard his name spoken. Wearily, Sora looked to his right at Riku who was now within a few feet of him. Upon Riku's face was a blank stare followed by arbitrary eye movements. "Riku?" Sora asked nervously, tears clouding his eyes.

Something changed in those aquamarine eyes. Violent hostility was all that remained. "You're the reason I'm here?" Riku hissed, inching closer to Sora. "You're the reason that he's kept us _here_? You're the reason that she's _dying_?"

Sora flinched and began sobbing silently. "My…dad…. Not …. Me," Sora tried to explain but yelped when Riku's hand forcefully grabbed his wrist. Nails dug into the area, making Sora shudder and whimper in agony.

Riku's breathing was rapid and it seemed like anger was overflowing. Did the drug … cause this much … anger? "Please…Riku…" Sora whimpered, feeling the nails dig deeper. "D-don't…"

"Shut up!" Riku hissed, hand incredibly rapidly shooting from his side and swatting at Sora's face. "If it wasn't for you and your fucking father I'd have a _normal_ life," Riku growled angrily, eyes never really focusing on Sora.

How strong was that drug?… "Please…" Sora's cheek stung from where Riku had slapped him. It stung so badly. "Please… Riku…"

"That's right," Riku seethed, arms grabbing hold of Sora's. Effortlessly, the silver-haired male pushed Sora's body down against the ground. Riku's body towered over the lithe boy's with ease and looming doom. "_Beg_," Riku panted darkly, straddling the writhing boy beneath him.

"Riku … don't … you … you! This isn't…" Sora tried to get out as Riku's fingers worked at ripping his already torn shirt. "Please!" Sora begged, hot tears free-falling from blood-shot blue eyes. The whole of Sora ached and begged for safety. The one thing that Sora thought he could rely on and trust was suddenly turning on him. Perhaps not on his own will … but he still was and it was like a dagger being dug into his already beaten heart and soul.

"I want you to _beg_ for forgiveness," Riku growled, so out of his personality that it scared Sora more than he already was.

"Please! I'm … sorry," Sora choked out the words between violent sobs. He wasn't even sure what he was apologizing for anymore. All he could focus on was the vicious removal of his blood-stained and tattered clothing. More whimpers fell from Sora's lips as he tried to push Riku off him but it worked to no avail. "P-p…lease, Riku…"

"And I thought I could _trust_ you," seethed the teenager, nails digging down Sora's stomach, certainly leaving marks. "I hate you," Riku drawled darkly.

"I didn't… do it… Riku, please!" Sora kept repeating frantically, his now exposed body shivering beneath the ferocious touches and scrapes. "Please don't … do this…"

"I ought to kill you," Riku stated vehemently, eyes narrowing at the brunette. "I ought to kill you for the years of torture your family put me through," growled the teen with so much abhorrence and repugnance that Sora wasn't even sure if this was _Riku_ anymore.

"Riku!" Sora shouted weakly, his voice slowly dying.

"I know this hurts," Riku teemed with darkness as he spoke. Bruised and scarred fingers continued to trail painfully down Sora's already damaged young body. "It was _meant_ to," Riku reassured Sora maliciously.

"_Then he said if I toyed with you and hurt you he'd set her free. But I know he's lying. And I can't hurt you…"_

"_He's already done that," Sora murmured._

_Riku frowned. "I know."_

"Please don't!" Sora had been reduced to begging with everything he had left. How did things end up this way? He was foolish to trust Riku. Foolish to think that just maybe he'd get out of this thing safely. He was so damn immature…

"I want you to suffer," Riku made known menacingly, teeth scraping the already formed wounds on Sora's arms. "I want you to feel the pain down to your _bones_."

"_You want to leave as much as I do, don't you?" asked Sora in a whisper._

"_I do," agreed Riku, being lulled by his constant movements through Sora's hair._

"_I'll help you if you help me?" Sora suggested weakly. _

"Riku!" Sora hollered, the pain becoming intolerable. He hadn't even _noticed_ that a new .. And odd round of pain was suddenly plunging through his bodies. What was Riku …. "S-stop!" Sora shouted in agony, feeling digits tearing him apart from the inside out. "P-p-please d-don't!" Sora slurred, tears once again falling from the misery.

_"If my dad finds out he'll have us both slaughtered. He wants me to torture you…to rape you… he told me so." Riku looked down, staring at the floorboards. "But I could never do that to anyone. I…"_

Sora didn't want to be alive anymore. The feeling of broken nails tearing him apart was the only thing that he could focus on. His friends' faces were erased from his mind and all that existed at this moment was the pain Riku was putting him through. One became two and Sora wasn't sure if he could handle much more. He wasn't being gentle … he wasn't being tender … he was purposely sending him into excoriating pain.

"_I used to be happy."_

_Sora wasn't sure what suddenly overcame him. The brunette had always tried to appease others and make them happy, regardless of the outcomes for himself. And when Riku said that he used to be happy, the brunette was just spurred into action. Shyly, Sora leaned over and pressed a delicate kiss to Riku's left cheek. His lips lingered there, waiting for the other to pull away. When he didn't, Sora kissed the cheek again, this time with a bit more pressure._

"_Neh…" Riku sighed with pleasure, eyes slipping shut. "See…that kind of feeling… you can't get that from rape," Riku mumbled, his body aching for more._

"S-stop!" Sora begged, never becoming used to the feeling of the violation. If… Riku went any farther … he was certain his body would split in pain. Trembles shot through Sora as two _somehow_ became three. It wasn't long … long before the real pain came. "R-riku…" Sora cried, tossing his head to the side as he writhed in torment.

"_I'll get you out of here," Riku whispered soothingly. "My mom told me to, and I've never broken a promise to her yet," Riku reassured Sora, leaning over to press his lips against Sora's neck. _

"Riku … don't," Sora warned, knowing that this torture would lead to other things quite soon… now was the waiting. Waiting for his torturer to plunge the final stake into his heart. It wouldn't be long until this went from molestation to _rape_.

"_Don't leave me," Sora whimpered, bowing his head so that he could speak into Riku's ear. "Don't leave me to die, Riku… Don't hurt me…"_

The fingers withdrew and Sora whimpered, knowing that sooner or later he was going to get it all, whether he wanted it or not. Hot and salty tears continued to fall from Sora's eyes, making it hard to even breathe. Sora coughed in pain as he kept eyes tightly closed. Now all he was waiting for was the end.

"_I won't," Riku answered, nose brushing against Sora's pale columns of his neck (and Sora might have been imaging it, but the action was a bit affectionate). The male's lips continued up Sora's neck until they trailed along the boy's jaw. "I won't hurt you," he confirmed as he kissed the brunette's chin. _

It had all been a lie. A damn lie.

Sora lay there, waiting for his life just to _end_ one step at a time. A punch was thrown at his jaw. He wasn't expecting that. But it stung. It hurt so bad. Another punch followed, making him cry out in pain. His cries proved he was alive - just barely. "Riku…" Sora shivered before whispering weakly, "You said you…. Wouldn't … hurt me…"

What he had thought had been punches were not at all. The things that he _thought_ were punches were in fact hands desperately trying to lift his face up. Each time the hands would raise the head just a bit, Sora's face would fall back down, hitting the floor, sending a wave of pain through Sora's mind, registering as a punch. He was in too much pain to even bother registering what it was.

"It's… t-the… d-dr…" came a weak voice, as a weight was suddenly added to him. Sora's body was lifted weakly into the air and pulled to a wet and clothed chest. Wet from tears or blood, he wasn't quite sure. "I…. it's … spinning … I…"

The words weren't making much sense. Sora's ears rang and he weakly opened his eyes. Instead of seeing a demonic Riku hovering over him, all he saw was a shoulder that his chin rested upon. Trembling arms encircled his naked form, as if to provide warmth.

"W…wh…" Sora tried to say but couldn't really find his voice. He was far too weak for that.

"S-so… s-so….sorry," was the slurred response he got.

Phencyclidine. The most deadly drug out there, more than likely. Known for putting people into violent mood-swings. Known for sparking anger in people - especially if they're already frustrated or ticked off. Known for causing paranoia and disorientation. Known for making the mind forget vital things. But mostly known for it's deadly effects…

"Riku?" asked Sora in a wavering voice, too weak to even cry.

"F-f…uck… I'm … s-s… so sorry…" Riku repeated, nose resting on an injured part of Sora's shoulder. Were those … tears? Were those tears that he felt against his shoulder?… "H-he… it…."

"Let go…" Sora commanded, not being able to be held by someone who almost _raped_ him and had just _beaten_ him. "Let go of me … Riku…" Sora warned.

He was surprised when the silver-haired male did such.

"H-here," Riku slurred, passing Sora the discarded pants and whatnot. The boy's shirt was too far in ruins to be worn, though. Sora looked away painfully, tediously putting them back on. He was bleeding everywhere and the only thing he was thankful for was that Riku hadn't … gone all the way .. If he had … he'd probably have …. He didn't even want to think about it.

Riku wobbly got to his feet, the dosage slowly wearing off as he dizzily made his way over to the drawer. In Xemnas' haste to reveal the truth, he had left that drawer open. Riku carefully dug in it, pleased to find a few bandages and whatnot. Why Xemnas had those?… Riku was terrified to ask or even think about it.

"Sora…" Riku spoke the other's name weakly, making his way over to the dejected brunette. "Let… me…" Riku said, kneeling over by Sora's side, offering the bandages as a sign that he meant no ill harm to him.

"I'll do it," Sora said emotionlessly, grabbing the small amount of peroxide and the bandages.

"Right…" Riku murmured quietly, not daring to even try to look Sora in the eye.

The silver-haired male sat there, staring down at the ground. Aquamarine spilled tears as he murmured incoherent phrases. Sora watched dejectedly as the older wept. Sora put the majority of the bandages across his stomach and arms and hands. He figured that he could deal with the ones on his legs. Using the last bit of bandage, Sora wrapped the white material around his bruised and blistered feet.

"…" Sora didn't thank Riku, nor say anything at all. The brunette was in a broken state. All that kept going through Sora's mind that he could have been _raped_. Riku had just _hurt_ him.

"I… didn't…" Riku tried to reason with Sora but mostly himself. "I…I'm not like … him," Riku choked on his own sobs, silver hair clinging to his tear-stained cheeks.

How was Sora going to get out if he and Riku didn't remain on speaking terms? It was the drug after all that did this to him .. Not Riku. Riku was the vessel … the unfortunate vessel.

"…Riku?" Sora quietly asked, his breathing slowly returning to normal, some of the pain subsiding.

Riku barely looked up from his sobbing state.

"You… didn't … mean to… right?" Sora worriedly asked, uncertain and terrified that perhaps Riku had done it out of his own will and that the drug wasn't really the culprit. Desperation shone in Sora's eyes as he looked at his 'friend'.

"I told you I wouldn't … hurt you," Riku slurred and hung his head low. "… I'll get us out of here … you don't need to speak to me .. I'll get us out of here and I'll make him pay for doing this to you…"

Sora stared skeptically at Riku. "…What he … said doesn't?…"

"D-drug… talking…" Riku mumbled. "…it's not your… fault. It's … your dad's… not yours … I was … blinded by…b-by… t-th," Riku couldn't finish as he looked away, unable to look at the pain he had caused Sora. Sora. The one person who had actually talked to him and cared, just a fragment, for years.

"…" Sora never answered, just sat there in silence.

What did all of this mean?…

**o**o**o**oooooo**o**ooooo**o**oooooo**o**oooooo**o**

"What do you _mean_ Sora's not answering his phone?" Tidus demanded as Selphie skittered around the cottage, throwing her cell-phone onto the bed with rage.

"He's not answering!" Selphie clarified loudly.

"Did you try his _cell_?" Tidus suggested, eyebrows knitting together in frustration.

"Of course I did!" Selphie barked back, crossing her arms irritably. "Where _is_ he?! He should have been here two _days_ ago. Tidus … I'm worried. He always answers his phone…"

"…Maybe he's shacking up with someone?" Tidus suggested with a meek laugh, having no idea how true he was, but in another sense.

"…I'm gonna try calling Kairi and then Cloud," Selphie informed him before leaving the room.

"Where are you, Sora?"

* * *

review or suffer the same fate as Sora? Thats cruel 8D 


	5. date with death

_You wouldn't believe how many times I was nagged to finish this chapter. This is the second to last chapter. After this; the epilogue, so make sure to review! Because... It'll make me smile and write faster and write MORE. Mwahaha. Er, yes. Any how, I predict that i'll have this story done and updated by next Friday maybe. Sooo be sure to review. You'll know why. And yay, monday is my birthday and all this writing for my fanfics is making me happy... yes that was random. NOW ONTO THE HORROR._

* * *

**_Bereave_**

The feeling of recluse was getting to Sora. Sora figured it had been ten hours since he last spoke to the silver haired male. Maybe it was longer. Maybe it was a shorter length of time. All Sora knew was that he hadn't spoken a single word, not even a sound, to Riku. How could he? How could he will himself to look and speak at the person who almost destroyed his life? How could he let that very person hold him and whisper lies of safety into his ear? The idea was preposterous, and it would take a vast amount of time for the wound to heal. If that ever occurred.

Although most of the gashes and scrapes were covered with makeshift bandages, pain was still felt. Pain that was so intolerable. Sora figured that some were infected. The brunet didn't put it past the shack to carry all sorts of bacteria and diseases.

Sora did not bother to answer when he heard his name in a strained voice. Blue eyes snapped shut tightly, the torpor getting to Sora. The brunet shivered and hugged his arms tightly to his body, trying to keep his frozen torso warm. The attempts were in vain; it was just too cold up here in Maine.

Sora leaned his head back up against the wall, a shiver passing through his body. How long had he been here? A week? It surprised the brunet that he was, indeed, still alive. Sora figured that Riku or Xemnas would have killed by now. What were they waiting for? Did they want him to beg for death? Did they want him to scream? To bleed more than he already had? Sora sighed helplessly and shook, half from the temperature drop and half from the nerves eating away at his body.

"Sora."

His name cut through his head once again. Weary blue eyes cracked open, focusing on the dimly light room. Confusion spread through Sora as he sat there, curled up against the back wall. Lips fell half open, looking as if he was about to question something. Instead, Sora remained silent and searched the area for the source of his name. In the end, cyan hues locked onto a silver haired male leaning against the same wall, six feet away from him. Sora dropped his gaze down to the ground and whimpered.

"You hate me," Riku declared lamely. There was no question, just a declaration.

Sora winced and bit his bottom lip. It was impossible for Sora to _hate _someone. Even if they beat him. Even if they tried to rape him… Even if they tried to _destroy_ him…Sora could never hate them. It was a pathetic fault, Sora concluded. Of all the faults in the world, he was stuck with the inability to hate someone. There was always good in someone, right?

"I don't," Sora whispered back, brown locks framing his face.

"I'm not going to make excuses," Riku said quietly.

Sora shivered. "It wasn't all the drug, was it? Nothing can make you suddenly _that_ upset," Sora murmured painfully, trying not to bring back the images of the other teen towering over him. It wasn't in a pleasant way either. It was in a _terrifying_ way.

"…Sora, I was mad, okay? I found out that my mom has Aids and that your dad was the cause. Of course I'm going to be pissed off. But not at you… the drug just channeled my anger at you…" Riku explained wearily, not even daring to look at Sora through the musky darkness.

"You could have fought it off," Sora whispered, hands lacing nervously in his lap. "You could have… You didn't have to hurt me… You could have fought it."

Riku looked down painfully, sea-green eyes shining with guilt. "…I'm not that strong, Sora." The words were laced with honesty and bled with undeniable resentment.

"You hurt me," Sora stated weakly, tears filling his cloudy eyes. "You hurt me and almost-"

"I'm sorry!" Riku snapped, eyes snapping up to stare over at Sora. Sora timidly looked up in the darkness and stared at the silveret nervously. Their eyes met. "I'm sorry that I'm not as strong as you want me to be. I've been here for so long without anyone other than my dad. My father hid my mom and said that she had gone far away. You want to know why? He blamed it on me. He made me hate myself and then when he learned of you, he changed his story. I was so delusional that I actually made myself believe that I knew she was here all along. Do you know what it's like? Do you?" Riku said, his tirade making his voice quiver.

Sora stared blankly, trying to process the thoughts. "…I was willing to be your friend, Riku. I was willing to help you and your mom."

Riku's eyes widened and scoffed. "Figures. I hurt the first person I've actually had contact with in years."

Sora fidgeted nervously and brushed his fingers together, trying to generate warmth. The brunet's teeth chattered as he sat there. "My whole body hurts," Sora made known.

"That's nothing new," Riku retorted simply, keeping his distance.

Sora's chattering got worse as the boy drew his arms closer to his body. Was he going to freeze to death here? Sora felt hot tears, then, pour from the corner of his eyes. He didn't want to die. He wanted to experience love. He wanted to live out his life. He wanted to be a doctor. He didn't want to die.

Sora froze when he felt an arm wrap around his shoulders. Frantic blue eyes looked to his right, staring widely at the other. The brunet's lip quivered, as if about to protest about the contact, but silenced himself. "You're not going to hurt me again, are you, Riku?"

The words hurt the other as he nestled his head against Sora's head. "I know you don't want me to touch you. Not after what happened. I don't blame you. But I don't want you to freeze to death."

Sora looked skeptical and couldn't deny that the warmth felt oddly nice. His mind didn't pursue the subject and just remained still in Riku's hold. "What did your father do to you, Riku?"

Riku winced and pressed his body closer against Sora's, drawing the brunet tight to his chest. Sora's eyes widened when his head bumped against a broad chest. His legs rested off to the brunet's left now as Riku's arms held him close. "I'm not sure how to explain it," Riku answered honestly.

"Try," Sora urged, nervously relaxing into the other's hold. Hostility remained in the brunet's eyes, however. He couldn't be _too_ trusting.

"…When my mother became ill, he told me she left, like I said. My dad convinced me that I couldn't leave the house, that I'd fail at anything I tried. My dad convinced me that my mother hated me… He used to hit me… kick me, that sort of thing. At the time I figured I deserved it for being such a bad son to him and making my mom leave. I guess even now I sort of still believe that I did something wrong. No one just hurts their child for no reason, right?" Riku sighed pathetically and rose his hands to run through locks of brown.

"Before mom became ill, I had a crush on a boy at school. Somehow my dad figured it out. I think I slipped… or I talked about him too much. My father's hated me ever since he discovered that… Maybe that's why he hurt me. I don't know. I don't care," Riku mumbled, arms not once loosening around Sora's petit form. "I don't care anymore. I don't want to think about it."

"Why didn't you run away?" Sora whispered, his cheek nuzzling into the warm chest in front of his, temporarily forgetting his hostility towards the other.

"I was afraid, okay? I'll just say it. I was afraid and stupid." Riku sighed helplessly and ran his nimble fingers through Sora's hair once again. "Don't hate me, Sora."

"Why do you care so much?" Sora asked in a strained whisper, his small hands flexing against Riku's chest.

"I don't want anyone to go through what I did."

Sora closed his eyes as he thought. Riku had never hurt him in his right mind. Never once. Maybe… at the beginning, but not when they became acquaintances. Riku promised Sora he wouldn't let anything bad to happen him. And aside from the drug-induced rage, Riku had kept to that promise. "I'm afraid of you," Sora admitted, wincing at the severity of his own words.

"…I deserve that," Riku answered and dropped his hands from Sora's hair. Those hands took up residency on the brunet's back, rubbing the area, desperate to provide the shorter warmth.

"I'm going to die here," Sora murmured.

"Don't-" Riku began sternly but Sora pulled away, just the slightest so that their eyes could meet. "Sora?"

"I'm going to die here, I know it. I… I'm going to die and," Sora whimpered as tears fell. "And if I'm going to die, I want you to do me a favor."

"And that's?" Riku wondered weakly, trying to figure out what he could possibly do to help Sora.

"Would you kiss me?" Sora requested, his whole body flashing with a mix of alarm and desperation. Sora's mind shouted at him to take it back. You just don't allow your assaulter to kiss you. But if Sora was going to die here, he wanted to know what it felt like to kiss someone- even if that person was Riku. Even if the kiss meant nothing.

Riku had nothing to say at first. The silver haired male stared skeptically at Sora, as if wondering if the request was a joke or not. When Sora stared earnestly at him, Riku leaned closer and brushed his lips against Sora's cheek.

"No, Riku," Sora muttered, arms slipping around the other's neck, shivering still. "A real kiss…"

Riku tensed and rested his cheek against the brunet's. "Why?"

"I want to know what it feels like. Everyone says it feels so wonderful. I don't want to die not knowing. I'm stupid, I know," Sora slurred quickly, feeling heat suddenly spread through his body from being so close to Riku. His frozen limbs numbed a bit as he sat there, staring wide-eyed at Riku.

"You're willing to let me kiss you after-" Riku began hesitantly but was silenced when Sora offered a fragile smile.

"Don't mention that. Please. Just-" Sora leaned closer, his heart beginning to beat rapidly. _This is a bad idea, This is a bad idea. He's going to try and rape me again. He's going to punch me. He's going to hurt me_, Sora's mind shouted at him. Sora flinched a bit when he was within a few inches of Riku's lips. However, the brunet's willpower took over as he decreased the gap to only a few millimeters, wanting Riku to close it for them.

"If you insist," Riku murmured as his hand reached up to caress the boy's cheek. Wordlessly, Riku slid his lips onto Sora's. There they sat for a few moments, wet lips against one another's. Sora's eyes slipped shut, wondering if there was more to this.

Something feral grew in Riku, something _human_. The male's fingers curled around Sora's cheek, holding it better than before. Without speaking a word, Riku moved his lips against Sora's, his wet lips taking in the lower appendage before releasing it. After that, he just repeated the process, leaning down to add more pressure into the kiss.

Sora flushed a dark red as his hands rested at the nape of Riku's neck. Even if this was Riku. Even if Riku had hurt him … this felt nice. Sora felt stupid and naïve for thinking such a thing. Regardless, the Sora eagerly moved his lips in accordance to Riku's. _So this is how a kiss feels,_ Sora thought dizzily, quickly pressing his lips a few thousand times up against Riku's.

"I'm sorry I hurt you," Riku murmured against their lips, his top seeking out Sora's, drawing it between his lips, rolling it, even, before letting it go. "I'll get you out of here alive," Riku went on to say, hungrily returning Sora's fleeting kisses.

"I'm warmer," Sora noted and broke their contact to gasp suddenly for air. The brunet had forgot temporarily that he was human and that he needed air. Desperately, the teen drank in the musky air before looking innocently up at Riku. Indeed, his body was warmer. _A lot_ warmer. And it felt really odd.

Something painful appeared in Riku's eyes as he refused to drop his hand from Sora's cheek. "You're beautiful," Riku noted into the dry air.

Sora blinked and then laughed nervously. "I look like death and you're saying I'm beautiful?…"

"You are," Riku countered. "You were beautiful when I picked you up, and you still are, despite the horrid things that happened."

Sora oddly blushed. He looked away quickly, wondering if it was all right for Riku, _Riku_, to be saying such things. Instead of arguing, Sora coughed and whispered, "I'm cold again."

Riku rolled his eyes. "Here," Riku murmured as his arms casually draped around Sora's thin body. "You don't have to believe me, but I'm going to keep you safe."

Sora sighed, his mind rejecting the idea but his body openly accepting it. He said nothing in response and just sat there, clinging to Riku for his life. Because, after all, if he didn't have Riku he would be dead. For now, he had to bite back his pride and strive through the hardships.

**o**oooo**o**ooooo**oo**ooo**o**oooooooo**o**

Riku jerked away from the abusive touches at once. His body trembled and tremors danced throughout. Aquamarine eyes screwed themselves shut as he jerked once again in a pathetic attempt to avoid the blow to his jaw. It didn't work. The rolled up fist made contact with his jaw, making his head snap back and hit the wall. A groan slipped from Riku's bruised lips, his arms laying limply by his side.

"Riku!" Sora shouted as he scrambled towards the male.

Apparently the noise distracted the towering older man because he turned from his son to glare darkly at Sora. Sora tensed, facing down the eyes of insanity. A shiver slipped down the brunet's spine as he scrambled backwards this time, trying not to allow the other to hurt him.

"Sora!" Riku grunted, his eyes snapping open when he heard Sora's frantic yelp. Xemnas had yanked Sora into a kneeing position by the brunet's hair. A whimper sounded from Sora's lips and tears streamed from his eyes. Too much pain. Too much torture.

"I don't want to live," Sora murmured painfully, his words falling death to the sound of Riku's swearing.

And right now, the only thing that mattered to the reserved silver haired male was rescuing the brunet. Right now, all that mattered was getting Sora the fuck out of here. Sea-green eyes narrowed as his eyebrows creased. It was time to repent, even if doing such had horrid consequences.

Without really thinking, Riku acted upon impulse. The silver haired male fought through the pain to make it onto his wobbly legs. Weakly, he made his way over to the left of the room, his hand swatting out to bash the lantern off the edge of his father's desk. The glass shattered in an earth-shattering way.

All action ceased.

Sora's limp body was dropped to the ground seconds later. Xemnas hollered a slew of curses as his dark, glowing eyes noticed the bright flames of fire that were quickly spreading throughout.

Riku breathed hoarsely, clutching his side with his right hand as blood dropped from his face, into the searing flames a few feet away. Weakly, the male managed to stumble his way over to Sora, the heat of the fire growing by the second. Xemnas was far too busy with the fire to notice Riku and Sora, or care that they were desperately making their way out of the room.

"Get out," Riku coughed, smoke filling the air as he reached out to squeeze Sora's cut and scraped hand. "Get out, please, Sora," Riku said and dropped Sora's hand, making his way towards where his mother was being kept.

"Riku, no!" Sora shouted as he latched onto the silver haired male. "I'll… get her. Please, you're too weak."

Riku shrugged Sora off and disappeared into the smoke-filled darkness. Sora hollered Riku's name in vain a few times before nearly running out of the shack, down the hallway that he had only dreamt of escaping by.

A million things ran through the brunet's mind. _Riku saved me. Riku saved me. I'm getting out of here. I'm going to be free. I'm getting out_. His mind kept the mantra going as he scrambled out of the rusted front door and into the fresh air of the surrounding forest.

Sora's body collapsed six feet from the door, unable to move anymore. There he sat, waiting for Riku and watching in horror as the shack soon became engulfed with flame. Every good and bad intention meted in that fire, going up in a similar fashion to that of a bon fire.

Sora hugged his weak arms close to his chest as he sat, curled up on the grass. Blue eyes stared in horror for ten minutes until he saw the weak body of the brunette woman exiting the shack. Sora shot up onto his feet, despite the pain that was produced from doing the simple action.

"Aerith!" Sora called as he rushed over to her, helping her over to safety. "Follow me," Sora whispered weakly as he lead the brunette down the path that he vaguely remembered. Remembered from when he first came here. With Riku. Riku…

"Where's Riku?!" Sora slurred as they neared the abandoned taxi near the end of the unbeaten path. Sora ushered his friend's mother into the taxi's back seat, a look of gratitude swarming across her face as she coughed. Smoke.

"He…said he'd be right out," Aerith stammered as she coughed some more.

"I have to go back!" Sora shouted, his body weakly leaning against the taxi as tears prickled in the corner of his eyes. By now, the fire had engulfed the entire shack and smoke was reaching up into the heavens, that Sora could see from this far away. "I have to!" he repeated desperately, clinging to his getaway.

"You'll die," Aerith said weakly, tears flooding from her eyes. "Please, think logically… please get us out of here while we still have the chance."

_Riku would have wanted me too… Riku saved me… He wouldn't want me to foolishly fight fire. He'd have wanted me to save his mom. Where are you, Riku? Where are you?_

"I…" Tears poured from Sora's eyes freely as he weakly held onto the driver side's door. "Riku…I can't…leave him…" It was odd the connection he felt for the other only after barely a week's time. Was it because Riku had got him out?

Everything was happening too fast. One moment, he was being beaten by Xemnas, and the next the shack was on fire. And before all of that, were kisses. Lots of beautiful kisses that now made Sora tremble.

"Please!" Aerith begged. It was obvious that she didn't want to see them leave her son, but her logic was shining through. Sora's wasn't. Sora wanted to drive the taxi right into that fire and get Riku out.

Sora wanted to… but he didn't.

He ended up punching the door, getting in, grabbing the keys from the seat beside him, starting the damn taxi, and driving down the path, away from Riku. Away from all the tears and the pain and the torture and just _away_.

Away from illusion and horror and back into reality.

Without Riku.

"I'm sorry Riku…. I forgive you…"


	6. epilogue

i'd write a huge long author note seeing this is the last chapter, but i seriously have to go. i'm going shopping for the day and figured i'd post this as a treat? Yes. anyhow, enjoy : D and the ending is meant to be a bit open ended... i suppose. forever thanks to my beta!

**

* * *

**

**BEREAVE**

xXx deprive through death: to deprive somebody of a beloved person or a treasured thing, especially through death xXx

Sora never realized that rain could be so shrill. The rain continued to plunder from the heavens above, dive-bombing the world beneath the clouds mercilessly. Before this, Sora had always loved the rain. He would dance in it, sing in it, play in it, and even nap in it. The cold beads of water always seemed to lull the brunet into repose. Now, the rain seemed like tears from the heavens above- from the angels with sad expressions on their little faces. The rain seemed like a frigid, constant reminder of his loss. Of his bereavement.

Sora leaned his head against the foggy windowpane of his apartment. The teenager's tanned hands pressed up against the glass, making small imprints onto the glass. A sigh elicited from the youth's lip soon afterwards as blue eyes lidded at half mast. Things were not supposed to go this way at all.

How the brunet convinced himself that he'd be okay living by himself after what happened was beyond understanding. Sora thought that after being tortured and kidnapped he could return to his normal life without any side effects. Oh how wrong he was. So naïve. So foolish. So damn terrified.

The brunet couldn't _count_ the times he had looked over his shoulder, thinking that perhaps the towering abusive man would be there. In the darkness of the night, he sometimes heard the man's grunts, felt his harsh slaps, and even felt blood trickle down his unscathed arms. The bruises faded, and little scars remained. But the memory remained.

And sometimes he imagined the softest of touches. A pair of ghost-like lips gliding over his tanned skin, pressing sweet kisses onto the area. Sometimes he heard sweet nothings whispered into his ear along with promises of eternity that dulled with the morning light. Sometimes he felt a pair of strong, warm, and _secure_ arms wrap around him, only for them to vanish when he opened his eyes. And sometimes, he just cried.

It had been eight months, eight long tiresome months since the incident, and it still felt like yesterday. Sora had returned to his apartment after having brought Aerith to the hospital. The brunet said to keep quiet about anything that would result in federal investigation. Sora didn't _want_ to go back to that place. He wanted to stay at his apartment- his home- all alone.

Sora figured that, perhaps, if he forced himself to forget what happened, he could return to his normal life. His alibi to Tidus and Selphie was that he got stuck in traffic and decided last minute to go visit his parents instead. They bought it. At one point, even _Sora_ convinced himself of the carefully constructed lie. _Anything_ to get that place off his mind.

Anything to get _Riku_ off his mind.

The brunet slid his hand down the cold expanse of the window, tears clouding his beautiful blue eyes. A whimper fled from those lips, sounding oddly akin to that of his deceased friend's name. Something stung deep inside of him. Something tore away at him. No matter what he did, he couldn't forget _him_. He could forget the torture, the beatings, the sleepless nights, but not Riku.

Tidus was the first to notice the odd change in Sora over the past eight months. The brunet refused to leave his apartment after sunset, refused to take any form of public transportation, and he downright refused to date anyone. Or even go _out_ on a date.

Selphie was the one to notice Sora's other behavioral changes. The brunet teen seemed constantly melancholy, jittery, and just downright nervous. It was as if Sora expected someone to jump out and wring his neck at any given moment. Selphie didn't bother asking what was wrong- she figured it was just a phase.

Cloud and Leon noticed the change also. At work, there no longer was a peppy and jovial Sora; there was a quiet, reserved, and polite brunet boy. It was like Sora wasn't even _Sora_ anymore. Though, with every day that passed, the brunet slowly became more accepting of fate and began to regain his composure. He began to smile again.

Eight months was a long time to be stuck in denial, right?

So Sora forced himself to continue on with his life, putting the past behind him. But it was rainy days like this, in December (which really should have been snow), that he was reminded of the past that was forever carved into his heart.

**Xxxxxxx**

"_Sora, I'm sure he-"_

_Sora had reached the breaking point the minute they parked the taxi in the hospital parking lot. The brunet had endured an hour of silent driving. Now, he needed to let it all out. Tears streamed from the brunet's face as pathetic sobs proceeded. Moans of despair intermingled with wails filled the car soon after._

_Tears leaked from Aerith's eyes as she hugged her arms close to her body, giving Sora a hopeful look. She wanted to tell him that everything was going to be okay. She wanted to pretend that, for a moment, she was his mother and that she would make everything better. She wanted to hold him and lull him to sleep with sweet lullabies. She wanted to pretend that Riku had really made it out alive. She wanted her family back. Alive._

"_Riku!" Sora cried as his fingers dug into the steering wheel. The brunet's whole body ached and he was completely numbed to the core. And yet he could still feel pain. What a twisted logic. "I should have went back! I should have! I should have! He should have been here!" The mantra never ceased._

_Letting go was the hardest part. Sora wasn't capable of doing that._

**Xxxxxxx**

Sora sighed miserably and leaned his forehead back against the window. A frown appeared on the silently crying boy's face. "I miss you," he whispered in a strained tone.

Sora's hands clenched into fists, now by his sides. What was the point of keeping it all in? "I forgive you," repeated Sora, staring out at the world through tear-stained eyes. "I forgive you, Riku. I'm sorry I couldn't… save you. I'm sorry I couldn't be a better friend…"

Sora knew that he was keeping something from himself, and honestly, there was no point anymore. "I really, really, _really_ did like you, too … I was just… blinded…. I mean," Sora murmured and felt the tears falling again. Why did he even have to explain? It wasn't like anyone was listening. Just the walls of his apartment and the raindrops outside that shrouded the area. That was all. Nothing more. Nothing less. He had become inured to these tragedies by now.

Sora was jerked out of his reminiscing by the familiar ringing of his cell phone. Dejectedly, the brunet answered it, forcing his sobbing to cease, even if it was momentarily. "Hello?" asked Sora, trying to sound together when he was really shattered.

"Sora!" chimed Selphie from the other end. Her happiness was contagious, because the smallest of smiles leaked onto Sora's tear-soaked face. "I'm so glad I got a hold of you, Sora! Tidus wanted me to ask you if you were up for a movie tonight! You know, that awesome new movie coming out?!"

Sora _did_ love Selphie's enthusiasm. "What time?" the brunet wondered, tilting his head to the side curiously. And just for this moment, Riku was pushed to the back of his mind. Not forgotten, just temporarily on hold.

"Seven? Tidus can give you a ride there and back, if you want. He's so excited for us to finally have a night out with each other!" Selphie explained in that cheery tone that radiated through the phone.

"Sure thing. I'll come," agreed Sora, figuring that getting out of his apartment for something other than work would do him some good. "Tell him it's fine with me and I'll be ready when he comes."

"Right!" Selphie answered. "See you there, Sora!" she sang and then hung up.

Sora smiled lightly and closed his phone, setting it onto the table beside him. Weakly, the teen arose to his feet, giving the window one last stare. As if to respect his memories, Sora placed his hand over his heart and murmured tearfully, "I _really_ miss you, Riku."

**Xxxxxxx**

"Isn't it beautiful, Sora?"

Aerith stood beside the kneeling brunet, observing the marble headstone before them. Her face was mixed with joy and sadness. Joy that they had been able to purchase such a thing, and depression due to the reason for the headstone. Sora shakily nodded to agree with the woman. The brunet extended his hand and placed it onto the cold marble, running his fingers over it with a few tears dripping from the corner of his eyes.

How he managed to live through that _hell_ he never would know.

"Hey um… Aerith, can I have… some time alone?" he requested, looking meekly up at the brunette. At once, she nodded and stalked off to another part of the cemetery, as if to remember another who had passed away. Sora sighed and turned his attention back to the white stone, knowing he had to do it some time.

"H-hey, Riku," Sora stammered nervously, hand still upon the stone, tracing Riku's name with his index finger. "I-I … It's been awhile, huh?"

And this was where the tears began to fall like a waterfall. "I'm so sorry. So, so sorry. I know you're probably tired of hearing me apologize. But I really am sorry. I … I don't know what to say. Y-you… you brought me there, but you saved me… you saved me and your mom. S-she's doing well, by the way. They started her on some treatment. I-it won't cure her disease, but it'll prolong her life. S-she won't be in pain, don't worry. It'll be… a happy life."

Sora whimpered as he felt a shudder go through his body. "Riku," he whispered in despair. "I can't get you off my mind. Everyday, somehow, I think about you. I think about what we went through … how messed up my life is now… how lucky I am to have survived, all because of you. I can't get your touch off my mind. It's all I feel. It's all I think about," he confessed.

"I really hope you're doing well up there… I wish I could have gotten to know you longer than I did. You were such an amazing person… Loyal, honest, beautiful… I could go on for hours. You know I would if I could," Sora said weakly.

"What I'm trying to say is, is that I think I might have started to f-fall in love with you. I mean, that's pathetic, I know. Who falls in love with their kidnapper? But Riku, it was… more than that. I just wish I could have had time to figure out what it was. To feel what it was," Sora said and then sighed. "And I need to say good-bye. I need to tell you that I need to live my life out. Maybe not move on…. I'm not ready for that yet."

Sora reached behind him and took out a single red rose, placing it gingerly onto the cold ground beneath the head stone.

"They say love is blind, right, Riku?" Sora whispered, his words being unheard by the gentle blowing of the wind.

**Xxxxxxx**

"Oh Sora, you and your stupid jokes!" Selphie swooned as the trio made their way down the bustling streets of Boston. Selphie, of course, was in the middle of Sora and Tidus. She liked it that way. That way, she could see both boys at once.

"They aren't stupid!" pouted Sora and crossed his arms to his chest. "Right, Tidus? They aren't stupid! They're brilliant!"

"I dunno, Sora. They sounded pretty dumb," Tidus teased and stuck his tongue out at his brunet friend from Selphie's other side. The girl giggled and grinned triumphantly at their shorter friend. Tidus and Selphie : 1000. Sora : 0.

"Oh, shut up," grumbled Sora and rolled his eyes. "You guys are so mean."

"Thank you!" Selphie said happily and then glanced down at her watch. "Kairi should be meeting me down at the café any minute now! I better go! Catch you two later!" Selphie said and ran off, not allowing the pair of males any time for a proper goodbye.

"Spaz," Tidus shouted after her and then laughed, followed by a chuckle from Sora. "I love that girl to death."

"I bet you do," Sora answered,.

"I better head off to work now. I don't want to be late and docked another pay-check," Tidus informed Sora with a weak laugh and pointed over his shoulder at the office building across the street. "We're still on for dinner tonight, right?"

"Of course!" Sora concurred with a prodigious grin.

Tidus nodded swiftly and made his way across the street. Sora watched him depart peacefully, his hands nestled into his pockets. January was such a cold month. Sora yawned a bit and glanced up and down the streets of Boston, figuring that he would just return to his apartment and study for his test. His life was finally falling back into order. He was finally getting things back to normal. It still hurt, but it was tolerable.

And the best part was, Sora had overcome his fear of taxis. In fact, the brunet was currently waving one down. The brunet shouted and eagerly awaited one to make its way over. When one did, the brunet cheerfully plopped inside and told the driver the instructions to his apartment.

Sora's eyes glued to the window, his mind taking a trip back down memory lane. Back to Kairi. Back to that shack. Back to living with his parents. Back to daytrips with Aerith. Back to Riku. Sora leaned his cheek against the window, sighing peacefully. It didn't hurt _that_ much anymore. As long as he remembered, everything would be okay.

When Sora arrived back at his apartment, he dug into his pocket for the money to pay the cab driver. "Er… twenty, right? I should have that somewhere," Sora mumbled as he began to dig for the twenty dollar bill. Where was that stupid thing?

Sora ignored the driver getting out of the cab momentarily and continued his search for his money. "I'm sorry! I have it in here somewhere! I'm so forgetful and unorganized," Sora complained as he continued his search. When the driver opened his door for him, he murmured a thanks and continued looking.

"Where is it?!" Sora hollered in despair.

"You already paid at the beginning," the driver reminded him.

"Oh… that's right," Sora drawled and then paled. He laughed embarrassedly and was about to slide out of the cab when he felt extra weight added to his body, and a hand cover over his eyes. And the first thing to come to mind was. _Selphie, what are you doing here?! _Then that was followed by, _Kairi?…_ and then, _N-not this again… Oh god…_

Sora tensed as he felt the taxi door shut, the stranger somewhat straddling him. Was he going to die?

"Kairi… Selphie, whoever you are, getoffme!" Sora demanded, twitching uncomfortably. It had to be one of the girls. Only they had such beautiful hands and would pull a stunt like this. Only them.

Sora froze when he felt a pair of soft lips glide over his. Blood rushed through his body, stirring all the while. His heart skipped a beat and he just sat there, uncertain if he should be happy by the female's kiss or not. It felt oddly nice. So good… maybe he wasn't gay after all. Hm.

"I finally found you," whispered the stranger into Sora's ear.

Sora numbed and then shouted despite the hand covering his eyes. He _recognized_ that voice. The voice of the cab driver. The voice…. But, how the hell was that possible? How… How… How?! Sora couldn't even think logically at his moment so settled on sitting there in a state of shock and uncertainty.

"What? No warm welcome?" the other asked as the hand slipped away.

_No way..._

Beautiful blue eyes met gorgeous aquamarine ones and it took all Sora had not to have a heart attack right there in the taxi. A sudden wave of warmth covered the brunet as he stared, wide-eyed, at the insanely beautiful silver haired male who had him currently pinned against the seat. Sora grinned from ear to ear soon after. Unable to control himself, Sora lurched forward, his lips at once meeting a pair of parted ones.

"Rikuuu," he sang into the kiss, his arms tangling around the silveret, holding him impossibly close. "RikuRikuRiku," he repeated and obediently melted into the other's touch, allowing Riku to take control of the kiss and whatnot.

Riku paused, though, breaking the deep kiss. "You didn't… get a boyfriend, did you?" he wondered, purposely remaining only a few inches from Sora's face.

"And replace you?" Sora replied with a grin nuzzling his face against Riku's shoulder at once. "Riku…" And then the tears began to fall onto Riku's grey shirt. "Where were you… Why didn't you call … I missed you… I thought you were dead. Your mom and I… thought you were dead," Sora rambled in a sob.

"I got out but you guys had already left… I hitched a ride here, but spent a few months trying to find you. Let me tell you, riding around in a taxi all day, hoping that your long lost love will enter it is _not_ fun."

"Love?" Sora echoed, staring quizzically at his savior with a smile.

"Uh…" Riku blinked and turned the slightest hue of pink. "… I…"

"I forgive you, Riku," Sora suddenly blurted out, cheek pressing firmly against the other's shoulder. "I forgive you and I want to be your friend and I really like you and I… I'm not making any sense, and I just…."

"I suggest you shut up and kiss me before you ruin the moment. We'll talk later."

Riku leaned forward and captured Sora's pouty lips once more. And for some reason, all the torture and all the tears seemed to be worth it. Riku finally had a normal life… Aerith was safe, Sora had Riku again … and things just seemed so oddly perfect. And the best part was, they were _safe_. Safe, and without worry that something from the shadows would leap out at them. Yes, it was definitely worth the wait.

So for now they indulged in each other's presence, the troubles of the past bothering them no longer.


End file.
